


Монстры внутри

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bromance, Clairvoyance, Empathy, Gen, Minor Character Death, Pregnancy, Romantic Friendship, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Telekinesis, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:44:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всякое чудовище – мамино сокровище, или О сложностях суррогатного материнства в условиях нестабильной экосистемы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Монстры внутри

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Orig Reverse Bang 2016 по потрясающему арту Alivis 
> 
> Музыка сопровождения: Stay By My Side by Miracle Of Sound  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/13748688HUzZ

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/SbYUIYO.jpg)

      Солнце Алиф ещё не взошло, а солнце Ба – золотилось своим тусклым боком, когда Кас легонько боднул младшего брата в бок и рявкнул громким шепотом, прямо в ухо:  
  
      – Кто-то летит! Полли! Подъём, лентяище!  
  
      Пол со вздохом разлепил глаза, глянул в небо, зевнул, зажмурился и хотел уже было просто перевернуться на другой бок, но Кас не дал, боднув ещё раз – гораздо болезненней.  
  
      – Ай! Отстань! – фыркнул тот, но послушно сел ровнее. Прищурился, ворча: – Вечно ты поднимаешь шум из-за пустяков… Опять птерикс какой-нибудь… Я никого не слы… О!  
  
      Кас довольно ухмыльнулся и затих, изо всех сил стараясь не мешать. А Пол приподнялся. Упёрся ладонями в камень, вытянулся в струнку, повёл головой, как варан-ищейка мордой. Вид у него при этом был на редкость озадаченный.  
  
      – Ну? Что там? – решился спросить старший. – Что слышно? Наша добыча?  
  
      – Двое, – недоуменно пробормотал Пол. – Двое, в одном немного страха... много беспокойства и злости, но он пытается сдерживаться. Второй – просто боится.  
  
      – Двое – это странно, – кивнул Кас. – Может, пропустим их? Потом вернемся за другими, будут же ещё. А то если они как мы…  
  
      – Нет, – отмахнулся Пол. – Они не как мы. Это точно, связи нет. Но я не понимаю, что со вторым.  
  
      – Что со вторым? – эхом переспросил Кас.  
  
      Пол замолчал. Потом потянул одну из бусин мониста в рот, закусил, пытаясь сосредоточиться.  
  
      – Я не знаю, – наконец сказал он. – Просто страха в нём… слишком много для одного.  
  


 

***

      Когда они вылетали, было ещё совсем темно, и только краешек диска Беты показался над горизонтом. Алексис сам заложил маршрут в систему ховера, не доверив спецам из Лабораторий даже подойти к машине.

      – Параноик, – ухмыльнулся Бонгани. Впрочем, наткнувшись на нервный взгляд Золи, поспешил её приободрить: – Но это оправдано. У него большой опыт подобных вылазок.

      – Подобных у меня ещё не было, – буркнул Алексис под нос, но люди всё равно его услышали. Бонгани фальшиво разулыбался, словно эспер удачно пошутил. Доктор Абубакар сделал вид, что полностью поглощён своими расчётами. Амара – единственная из подружек, кто ещё остался с Золей – обняла её за плечи и прошептала на ухо:

      – Всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. – Золя кивнула.

      Болезненно ныло в подреберье, но доктор дважды тщательно её осмотрел и сообщил, что «это просто нервы, ни тебе, ни детям ничего не угрожает». И в очередной раз добавил что-то про «сильную девочку». Золя тоже кивала тогда, стараясь дышать медленнее и глубже, чтобы успокоиться. И проверяла маску: в сахаре ведь сплошной песок, дышать нечем. И запас воды, она ведь проверила уже свой запас воды?

      – Не дёргай флягу каждый раз, – грубо сказал Алексис, защелкнув пряжку ремня безопасности. – Расшатаешь крепление – потеряешь.

      Золя фыркнула. Крепление сейчас казалось надежнее, чем она сама. Она чувствовала себя хрупкой, будто стеклянной. Как аквариум, с монстрами внутри. Ещё немного – и они выберутся, сожрут её и всех в округе. Может, ей пора сброситься в вулкан? Она как-то видела похожий спектакль, там одна носительница не выдержала нагрузки и… Жаль, рядом с их поселением нет подходящего вулкана.

      Золя нервно хихикнула, Алексис глянул на неё, как на идиотку, но промолчал. Золя не обиделась: что уж, она и правда не слишком разумна, раз согласилась на подобную авантюру.

      Вздохнув, она отвернулась к иллюминатору, рассматривая провожающих.

      Она так надеялась, что мать всё-таки придёт – если не пожелать удачи, то хотя бы посмотреть, как они улетают. Но никто из её семьи так и не появился на пирсе. А сейчас даже Бонгани потерял интерес к старту: отвернулся и о чём-то беседовал с доктором.

      Только Амара, прощаясь, махала, как заведённая. Как фарфоровый махайрод из музея Древних – Золя когда-то протирала стенды на практике и случайно уронила игрушку; потом так переживала, чтобы никто из кураторов не заметил скола, будто это всерьёз угрожало её жизни. Улыбнувшись, Золя приложила ладонь к стеклу. Амара расцвела улыбкой в ответ. Кажется, в её огромных чёрных глазах поблескивали слёзы, но в такой темноте всё равно не было видно.

      Во время полёта они молчали. Золя нервничала и занималась самоедством, эспер полностью сосредоточился на управлении машиной. Да и потом: о чём с ним вообще разговаривать? Нелюдь – он нелюдь и есть, подумала Золя, и тут же испуганно покосилась на Алексиса. Остатками здравого смысла она понимала, что мыслей тот не читает: даже дети в поселении знали, что «их» эспер – психокинетик. Но всё-таки даже находиться рядом с ним, за его открытой спиной, было неприятно.

      Инстинктивно она погладила живот, чтобы успокоиться, а вместо этого подумала: неизвестно же, на что способен Тот, Кто Внутри. Может, он своим мозгом размером с семечку как раз и слышит каждую её мысль?

      «Тогда ему должно быть тоже страшно». Внезапная догадка удивила ее саму; Золя моргнула и уперлась взглядом в лобовое стекло. Вот ей на его месте было бы очень боязно. Кругом враждебная среда, к которой надо приспосабливаться, воевать с соседом за питательные вещества, а ведь ещё постоянно давят на сознание чужой страх и ненависть, и откуда они берутся – тоже неясно.

      Ещё раз погладив живот, Золя попыталась сформулировать ободряющую мысль: «Всё будет хорошо. Вот родишься – и увидишь». Потом подумала: хорошо бы, чтобы и второй её услышал, – и шёпотом повторила вслух. Потом вспомнила, что второй не родится совсем, и зажмурилась, чтобы не заплакать от жалости к себе и к ним обоим.

 

 

* * *

      Глубокой ночью, когда в деревне уже, наверное, спали все, кроме Леды, кади – Тысячелетняя – спустилась с дюны, на которой изваянием стояла весь вечер. Она дошла до глиняного домика, где удерживали женщину, и тихо, почти без скрипа открыла дверь. Но Леда всё равно сразу услыхала и села на лежанке, приветствуя её мрачным взглядом. Тысячелетняя улыбнулась.

      Леда подумала: «Как жаль, что у неё уже нет зубов. С каким удовольствием я бы их выбила…»

      – Ты потом ударишь меня, девочка, – с улыбкой сказала старуха. – Если захочешь, сможешь даже убить. Потом.

      – Отпусти меня, – сказала Леда. – Отпусти меня сейчас, Ведьма, и я никого не убью.

      Тысячелетняя кивнула и села на коврик у стены, скрестив ноги.

      – Послушай меня сперва.

      – Отпусти! – сказала Леда с угрозой.

      – Утром.

      – Утром может быть поздно! Ты и так держишь меня уже четвёртый день.

      – Куда ты пойдёшь? Пешком…

      – К Лабиринту! Будто я не знаю дороги! К вечеру… – горло перехватило. Она и сама понимала, как глупо сейчас звучит. Но что ещё ей оставалось делать? Они отняли у неё всё. – К вечеру дойду. Или к утру.

      Тысячелетняя покачала головой, вздохнула. Леда нервно дёрнула ногой, и цепь (а ведь она почти выкрутила её из стены) мерзко звякнула.

      – Утром я дам тебе дракона. И смелых охотников в сопровождение. – Леда глянула на неё с недоверием, и ведьма улыбнулась шире прежнего. – И сама, да, сама поеду с вами.

      – С чего бы это?

      – Время... Слышишь?

      Леда послушно прислушалась. Из-за стен доносилось низкое, жутковатое гудение – и постепенно усиливалось.

      – Пески поют, – она пожала плечами. – Ну и что? Только в первый раз страшно, а потом привыкаешь.

      – Они поют о том, что наше время пришло.

      – Они всего лишь ссыпаются вниз с дюн, от ветра…

      Ведьма опять покачала головой.

      – Они знают.

 

 

* * *

      Когда Золя, наконец, успокоилась и проморгалась, то обнаружила, что ховер уже заходит на посадку. Мягко и аккуратно: их и не встряхнуло ни разу. Да и в целом полёт прошёл гораздо лучше, чем она представляла сперва: быстро, уверенно, плавно. Золя с уважением покосилась на Алексиса. «Интересно, – подумала она, – насколько его навыки пилота зависят от эсперских? Был бы человеком, мог бы работать на дальнем транспорте, им таких всегда не хватает…»

      – Ты очень умело провел полёт и посадку, – вежливо сказала Золя, когда он поднял дверь, запуская внутрь ховера сухой воздух сахары. Под потолком заплясали мелкие золотисто-рыжие пылинки; более крупные оседали на рогах, волосах и кончиках ушей, и Золя раздраженно мотнула головой.

      – Спасибо, – буркнул Алексис. – Не забудь надеть маску и капюшон. Альфа скоро взойдёт.

      «А сам ещё не надел!» – в тон ему мысленно возмутилась Золя, но послушно закрепила ремешки маски поверх воротника, а затем подняла капюшон куртки и выбралась наружу.

      В капюшоне и в маске было ужас как неудобно. Заметно сократился угол обзора, и чтобы дышать сквозь фильтры, приходилось прикладывать усилие. Стоя возле машины, она вертела головой во все стороны, пытаясь осмотреться. Золя не в первый раз спускалась в сахару… ну, или вернее – уже была здесь однажды, но всё равно увиденное одновременно ужасало и восхищало. Слишком много желтого и коричневого, слишком много песка. Горы песка и лысые каменные горы, между которыми лавировали тонкие приземные ветра, волоча за собой пыль, колючие серые шары и всё тот же песок; Золя стояла на одном месте всего пару минут, а ноги успело занести до половины бабки. Пришлось подпрыгивать и постукивать одним копытом о другое; конечно, получить ещё одно замечание от спутника:

      – Не сходи с площадки!

      «Шаг вправо, шаг влево – попытка к бегству», – кисло подумала Золя, но послушно затопталась вокруг своей оси. Потом не выдержала, приспустила маску на подбородок, как эспер, и спросила:

      – А здесь площадка? Как ты определил? Кругом же всё одинаковое.

      – По координатам. – Закончив вытаскивать их рюкзаки, Алексис резко хлопнул багажной дверью, словно пытался поставить точку в разговоре. Золя продолжала смотреть на него с любопытством, и он, закатив на мгновение глаза, со вздохом пояснил: – У меня есть карта. Выкопировка с карты Древних… долгая история. Но площадка – именно здесь. И по тропе я пойду первым, а ты за мной след в след, поняла? Раньше тут была эстакада, слева и справа – обрывы. Шагнешь вроде бы на песок и сразу провалишься.

      – Поняла, – кивнула Золя. И улыбнулась, пытаясь приободрить себя и своего спутника. – Это была очень долгая речь. Я впечатлена, что ты так умеешь.

      – Маску надень! – буркнул Алексис, забросил на спину свой рюкзак и добавил к себе на живот ещё и её ношу. Затем пошел к только ему известной тропе. Золя недоуменно моргнула. За кого он её принимает? За хрупкую аристократку? Стеклянную куколку?

      «За аквариум с дорогими обитателями». Она вздрогнула и попыталась возмутиться:

      – Я могу нести свои вещи сама… – За её спиной ховер взлетел на автопилоте и унёсся в небо, обдав их горячей волной песка.

      – Иди за мной!

      Золя вздохнула и пошла за ним – след в след.

 

 

* * *

      Когда черно-рыжая машина – в цветах Лаврентии – зависла над старой лётной площадкой, Кас отвёл бинокль от глаз. Теперь, чтобы разглядеть пришельцев с небес, оптика не требовалась. Пол сидел на камне, плотно завернувшись в бурнус. Мама сказала бы: «Как памятник себе!» – и раздраженно хлопнула в ладоши. Но Кас-то знал, что брат сейчас не просто задумался: он весь обратился в Слух, и ему не стоило мешать.

      Внутренний Слух был особым талантом брата, подаренным ему Древними. Кас имел к этому мало отношения, но все равно гордился – даже против собственной воли. И он знал, что мама тоже гордится, пусть и до смерти боится того, что с ними всеми случится, если Пол начнёт пользоваться Слухом в открытую.

      Кас вздохнул. Они ведь ничего не сказали маме о своей затее, и всё время, пока готовились, Пол старательно «отводил ей глаза», отвлекал другими эмоциями. Мама знала, как сильно они хотят получить силу и добраться до звёзд, но вдруг бы решила им помешать? И сейчас... Как она восприняла их уход? Расстроилась? Будет ли искать?

      – Мама, наверное, ужасно разозлилась, что мы ушли без спроса, – вслух вздохнул Кас, заметив, что Пол чуть ссутулился и расслабился: это значило, что он уже «вынырнул» из чужих эмосфер и отдыхал. И действительно: брат тут же обернулся к нему, глянул с ободряющей улыбкой. – Представляешь, как она будет кричать на нас, когда мы вернёмся?

      – Представляю, – кивнул Пол и серьезным тоном (только лукавинки сверкнули в глубине серых глаз) добавил:

      – А если не вернёмся, она нам вообще головы поотрывает!

      Кас расхохотался и тут же поспешно зажал рот ладонями, чтобы суетящиеся на площадке пришельцы не услыхали даже отзвука.

      – Мы вернёмся, не сомневайся! – сказал он и крепко сжал плечо брата. Пол отправил ему в ответ волну тёплой, фальшивой насквозь уверенности:

      – Не сомневаюсь.

 

 

* * *

      Идти по песку оказалось тяжело: совсем не то, что прыгать по привычным камням. Ноги вязли, проваливались; приходилось постоянно следить, чтобы не отстать и не ступить за пределы известной Алексису тропы. Ужасно утомительно. А вот Алексис своими широкими лапами шагал вперёд, как ни в чём не бывало, будто по мощёному плацу шел. Золе оставалось только завидовать, мрачно смотреть на струйки песка, взвивающиеся из-под копыт, и пытаться вспомнить, как раньше ходила по вязкой почве. Как-то же она справлялась...

      Внезапно эспер замер на полушаге и обернулся. Золя не врезалась ему в бок только потому, что не отрывала от него глаз

      – Что? – хотела спросить она, но в животе опять заныло предчувствие неведомой опасности. Поэтому она просто замерла, глядя на спутника, а Алексис медленно обводил взглядом окрестные скалы. Пальцы его правой руки уже лежали на рукояти волновика, и Золя тоже нащупала свой пистолет на поясе. Что там всё-таки такое? Что его насторожило?

      В скалах шелестел песком ветер, на одной из верхушек чистил перья птерикс-пустынник, горячий серп Альфы постепенно расширялся – и готовился посылать на землю свой обжигающий свет. Успеть бы спрятаться, пока полностью не взошла…

      Алексис приобнял Золю за плечи и подтолкнул вперёд, чуть пригибая к земле. Теперь они шли рядом, почти срываясь на бег; а когда Золя опять начинала вязнуть, он попросту поднимал её за плечи над дорогой и переставлял дальше.

      Наконец из песчаного марева впереди показался белый камень первого кольца Лабиринта, но Алексис не повел ее туда сразу: дал возможность отдышаться в тени подходящей скалы.

      – Как ты? – коротко спросил он, чуть оттянув маску от лица. Золя махнула «нормально», Алексис кивнул и аккуратно выглянул из-за выступа, осматриваясь по сторонам.

      Золя никак не могла понять, чего он боится: вокруг только бесплодная пустыня, протянувшаяся на тысячи тысяч квадратных километров. Но её собственные армейские навыки были слишком слабыми, и она предпочла просто поверить. Сказано – замереть и ждать, значит, она не будет сама лезть на неведомый рожон. Впрочем, если бы эспер всё-таки объяснил… хоть парой слов? Её бы тогда не так трясло, и, по меньшей мере, она бы сказала «спасибо».

      Золя вдохнула поглубже и оперлась спиной о гладко отёсанную скалу. Интересно, это строение Древних или естественное образование? Такая гладкая поверхность – почти не выветрилась со временем, – похоже на гранит, но более плотный…

      Алексис отвлёк её от рассматривания скалы: развернул за плечи и поставил на дорогу, затем махнул рукой, указывая в сторону Лабиринта. Пора идти? Ясно. Она кивнула, оглянулась на скалу напоследок (отчего-то очень не хотелось оставлять её сомнительный уют) и вновь послушно пошла дальше. Они уже не так спешили, по-прежнему шли рядом, и Золя исподволь бросала взгляды на спутника. Ладно. Не такой уж он и неприятный, как ей казалось поначалу. Строгий, неразговорчивый – ну так ему постоянно приходится бродить по опасным местам, да ещё и в одиночку; где бы ему научиться общаться с людьми? А ещё у него не было же нормальной семьи – только сотрудники Центра исследования. Они все довольно милые (припомнив свой собственный опыт общения с ними, Золя вздрогнула), но как-то слишком уж широко улыбаются.

      «И как будто постоянно недоговаривают». Она раздраженно пнула попавшийся на тропе камешек, споткнулась и едва не загудела носом в песок. Алексис тут же среагировал: подхватил подмышки, встряхнул как ребёнка и вновь поставил рядом с собой. И не сказал ни словечка. Золя поморщилась: нет, всё-таки неприятный тип!

      Хотя совсем не страшный.

 

 

* * *

      Когда взошло первое из солнц, к Аэли опять пришла сахара.

      Пустыня, ненавистная пустыня, воцарившаяся на земле от края до края. Песок, плотными тучами поднимающийся к небесам. Он скрипел на зубах и зудел под веками, налипал на кожу и забивал ноздри. Видящий шёл сквозь песок, зная, что идёт в никуда и скоро погибнет, а ветер хохотал над ним, перекликаясь множеством ликующих голосов. Жаркие солнечные лучи пробивались сквозь песчаные тучи, а пустыня карабкалась по ним наверх, поднимаясь к небесам. Ненасытная тварь хотела опрокинуть горы, пожрать всё и стать единственной госпожой этого мира. Она желала дотянуться до звёзд.

      Аэли видел эту картину не в первый раз, но сегодня сон был особенно ярок. Он обжигал и хлестал ветром по лицу. Он требовал, чтобы Аэли остановил тварь из кошмара.

      – Сегодня, – прохрипел Аэли, выпутываясь из спального мешка. Именно сегодня всё начнётся.

      Он дотянулся до крана и долго крутил его, вслушиваясь в скрип, пока не закапала вода. Ржавая и солёная – но благословенная, и Аэли глотал её с жадностью, надеясь, что она вымоет вкус песка. Пустыня по-прежнему стояла за стенами и ждала его действий. Что ж, Аэли был готов сразиться с ней. Он не впустит её в Лабиринт, не отдаст ни камешка из своих сокровищ и не позволит устремиться к звёздам – вот так вот.

      – Вот так вот, – повторил он вслух и прищурился. По тропе к воротам скоро должны были подойти незнакомцы. Два артефакта на четверых, пустой и полный, и мириады линий возможностей, щупальцами расходившихся от людей. Некоторые из линий обрывались быстрой смертью, но некоторые сияли ярко, обещая перевернуть весь мир.

      Аэли смотрел долго, пока не заболела голова, и ему не нравилось увиденное. Живые ли, мёртвые – они были глупы, но сильны. И хоть они не были врагами, но могли стать союзниками сахары. Этого нельзя было допустить.

      Наскоро затолкав в рот два сухаря, Аэли проглотил скудный завтрак, почти не жуя. Не время медлить – время действовать. Дождаться глупцов, отобрать пустой Артефакт. Главное успеть, не дать его забрать пустыне. Аэли видел, насколько это важно.

      Он набрал воды во флягу, пристегнул к ремню. Собрался с мыслями и силами. Пора. Он провёл здесь уже с десяток боёв, но главный из них начинался сейчас.

 

 

* * *

      Чем ближе они подходили к стенам Лабиринта, тем меньше Золе хотелось туда идти. Да что там говорить о желаниях – чисто физически становилось всё труднее переставлять ноги. Её одолевала жара (хотя как для утра в пустыне было ещё довольно прохладно). Её мутило. Хотелось пить, есть, прилечь одновременно. И хотя Золя очень старалась держаться мужественно и не поддаваться слабостям организма, но не дошла буквально десяток шагов. Плюхнулась на песок и жалобно посмотрела на эспера, который развернулся к ней с недовольной рожей.

      – Не могу дальше, – честно сказала Золя. – Вот просто не могу и всё.

      Алексис смерил её мрачным взглядом.

      – И что прикажешь делать? – едко спросил он. – Нести тебя на руках?

      – Вызвать ховер и отвезти домой? – она и сама понимала, что её попытки разжалобить обречены на неудачу: проще было бы со скалами договориться. – Сказать, что затея была глупой и не удалась. Ты же сам говорил...

      – Вот когда я говорил, тогда и надо было слушать! – рявкнул Алексис, и Золе потребовалось немалое волевое усилие, чтобы не втянуть голову в плечи. – Надо было отказаться. Надо было орать и брыкаться, и ныть, и пялиться жалобно не на меня, а на уполномоченных советников. На генерала. На козла своего, в конце концов!

      Это был удар ниже пояса. Золя опустила голову и нахмурилась:

      – Все вы – козлы одинаковые. Я не пойду дальше. Делай, что хочешь.

      – Демоны бы тебя забрали! – Алексис сплюнул на песок. – Давай сюда Артефакт и сиди на солнцах сколько влезет, дура! Изжаришься – пустынникам будет ужин.

      – Я знаю пустынников, – пытаясь сохранить достоинство, сообщила Золя. – Среди них нет каннибалов. Было одно племя, да и то...

      – ... сожрали другие, чтобы неповадно было!

      Золя моргнула

      – Нет. По легенде их выжили на абсолютно бесплодные земли, и они сами себя... а последний дошел до края сахары и скинулся в бездонную пропасть.

      – У сахары нет края – она опоясывает землю полностью. И бездонной пропасти на планете тоже нигде нет. Ты долго мне байки травить будешь? Отдай ключ, надо дверь открыть.

      – А своим? – странно, но отдавать Артефакт Золе тоже не хотелось.

      – Своим не могу, я там уже был. – Глянув в небо, эспер вздохнул. – Так отдашь или силой забрать?

      Золя нехотя потянулась к креплению на поясе.

      – Может, всё-таки улетим? – вздохнула она. – Не понимаю, почему мы не можем просто плюнуть и...

      – И не выполнить прямой приказ? Тогда останется только дезертировать. Готова? Куда двинешь, в Аустрию или в Гонвану? А может, сразу в сахару?

      – Мы и так уже в сахаре. – Она всё-таки отстегнула футляр и протянула Алексису. Вернее, только взялась, а он уже резко выдернул Артефакт у неё из рук. «Придурок!» – подумала Золя, демонстративно дуя на покрасневшие от рывка ладони. Кем он себя считает? Формально Алексис ей даже не командир – у них равные звания: перед отправкой ее восстановили на службе с повышением.

      Хоть армия для Золи всегда была лишь нелепой необходимостью, выговоров её личное дело не содержало. И свои полтора года она честно отпахала – пусть не на плато, а на базе, но всё-таки… И физически постоять за себя всегда могла, и за словом в карман не лезла... ох, милостивые предки, да чего она сейчас-то раскисала, а? Неужели и правда беременность так сильно влияет на мозг? Закусив губу, Золя решила, что пора подниматься.

      Она должна справиться. В конце концов, раз поселение доверило ей такую драгоценность то нужно соответствовать.  
Нужно.

      Золя медленно встала на четвереньки. Потом подобрала ближе одну ногу, чтобы опереться коленом. Алексис, наблюдавший за ней от входа в Лабиринт, хмыкнул, вытянул Артефакт из футляра и приложил краем к выемке. По карнизу над входом забегали яркие красные и зелёные узоры, в которых Золя опознала пиктограммы Древних. Дверь начала открываться.

      А затем прозвучал резкий хлопок, что-то блеснуло молнией, Алексис согнулся от боли и осел на песок, выпустив Артефакт из рук. Вскинувшись, Золя бросилась к эсперу.

      – Что за...

      – Засада! – хрипло выдохнул Алексис, дернул Золю за запястье вниз, чтобы пригнулась, и тут же над их головами чиркнула пуля по стене.  
Не раскрывшаяся и до половины дверь, потеряв контакт с ключом, стала закрываться. Алексис нахмурился сильнее прежнего, уперся взглядом в створку – и та, подрагивая, застыла.

      Искать лучшее решение было некогда. К Золе разом вернулись все силы, будто давление неведомой опасности прекратилось. Быстро отыскав откатившийся Артефакт, Золя не стала вновь прикладывать его к двери – ясно же, что как только она встанет в полный рост, её подстрелят. Отстегнув лямки рюкзака Алексиса (слишком тяжелый!), она вскинула эспера за здоровое плечо, прижала к себе и вместе с ним, рывками, поползла к дверям. Слава всем богам, тот не сопротивлялся, сосредоточившись на удержании двери.

      И только когда они вползли в Лабиринт, а отпущенная дверь с грохотом захлопнулась, Золя легла на пол, хрипло дыша и отчетливо сознавая, что – всё, назад пути больше нет.

      – Вот гадство! – ругнулась она на выдохе и содрала маску, чтобы отдышаться нормально.

      Всё ещё прижатый к ней Алексис согласился:

      – Точно, – и потерял сознание.

 

 

* * *

      – Вот коза! – с лёгкой долей восхищения ругнулся Аджит, сложил винтовку и спустился со скалы. – Дурная баба, – сообщил он командиру Нитину. – Затащила эспера в лабиринт.

      Командир обтёр платком пот со лба и смерил Аджита мрачным взглядом, но тот устоял.

      – А потом они вышли из обзора. И дверь закрылась, – он выразительно развёл руками и покачал головой. – Я её почти достал, прицел был верняк. Он её прикрыл… ну, я так думаю.

      – Думает он, – пробурчал Нитин. – Просто ты хреновый снайпер, что тут думать.

      Аджит промолчал. Его и самого не радовало случившееся. Влетит теперь всем, а ему – в особенности.

      – И какого они так долго сюда тащились, а? – Нитин продолжал бурчать. – Сколько ты там штаны просиживал, а они только-только доползли.

      – Может, ей плохо стало, – вмешался в разговор Сатиш, их пилот. – Моей вот часто плохело, когда она ходила с пузом. От всякой мелочи. Чуть-чуть выпьешь или не той еды принесешь, запах услышит – и всё, сразу бежит к толчку…

      – Даже меня блевать тянет, когда ты «чуть-чуть выпьешь», – хохотнул Аджит. Сатиш уже набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы возмутиться, но тут Нитин рякнул:

      – А ну тихо! – И солдаты послушно умолкли.

      – Придурки. Распустил вас… – старик вздохнул. – Идти теперь, что ли, к этой крысе лабораторной, решать, что делать…

      Сатиш с Аджитом продолжали молчать. Во-первых, потому что других вариантов у них в самом деле не было. А во-вторых – «лабораторная крыса», сиречь профессор Четан, как раз появился из-за спины командира и громко, неприятно кашлянул. К чести старика, тот даже не особенно удивился.

      – А. Вот и вы, легки на помине, – Нитин развернулся к новому собеседнику и вновь обтер лоб платком. И пояснил зачем-то: – Жара.

      – Вы их упустили, верно я понимаю? – вкрадчиво уточнил Четан.

      – Верно. Баба оказалась умнее, чем трепал ваш человек, а эспер… что эспер у них сильный, мы и до того знали. Вот и уползли.

      – Но эсп ранен, – вклинился Аджит. – И часть снаряги они сбросили. В Лабиринте им придётся несладко.

      – А это меня не волнует, – Четан ядовито усмехнулся. – Пока ни вы, ни я не можем попасть в Лабиринт, меня совершенно не волнует, что их там ждёт. Если они не выйдут наружу…

      – Не выйдут, – уверенно сообщил Аджит, тут же попав под перекрестье двух мрачных взглядов – от командира и профа разом.

      – … они не вынесут и артефакт. Он будет потерян, понимаете? А наша задача… погодите-ка… эт-то кт-т-то?

      Аджит обернулся. За спиной у изумленного Сатиша, на камне, где пару мгновений назад никого ещё не было, как ни в чём не бывало сидел пустынник, замотанный в серо-голубые тряпки, и смотрел на людей с улыбкой.

      Выглядел он довольно юным и совершенно безобидным, а Четан от испуга даже заикаться начал. Аджит не мог понять почему. Всего лишь их подросток, невысокий и худющий, как все пустынники, и на вид – явный слабак. Из оружия – только кривой кинжал на поясе. Кажется, жители сахары называли такие шибриями… но хоть как называй, короткое лезвие – ничто против пистолетов и винтовок.

      – Не обращайте на меня внимания, пожалуйста, – пустынник всё улыбался, и Аджит сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться в ответ: к нему, несмотря на мерзкое утро, наконец-то вернулось хорошее настроение. Вот бы поскорее всё решить и пойти отсыпаться в палатку... – Продолжайте. Вашей задачей была добыча неактивированного артефакта. Так?

      Сатиш кивнул, так же глупо растягивая губы в улыбке, и даже мрачный Нитин заметно повеселел. Только Четан втянул воздух сквозь зубы и начал медленно пятиться.

      – Не получилось? – сочувственно спросил пацан.

      – Ушли, гады! – с чувством признался командир. – Зря только устраивали засаду. Что я теперь штабным скажу… столько ресурсов потратили, мальца нашего измотали над этим замком, до сих пор спит…

      – Да что ты мелешь?! – взвизгнул Четан. Он отступал и нервно оглядывался в поисках оружия, забыв, что у самого на поясе висит пистолет. – Убей этого гада, он вам головы морочит! Он же эспер!

      – Так нет у пустынников эспов, – удивился Сатиш. «Точно, – подумал Аджит. – Нет. Похожих с виду хватает, всяких инорасцев полно, а эсперов – ни одного нету. Древние позаботились, чтобы на этой свалке Силы не было».

      – Значит, не пустынник! – Четан сглотнул. – Демоны знают, откуда взялся! – Он вытянул руку, обвиняюще тыча пальцем. – Думал, тут все податливые? А вот хрен тебе! Я привитый и тренированный, на меня такие, как ты, не действуют!

      – Это не имеет особенного значения. Я не хочу причинить вам вреда. Нам нужны только ваше оборудование и оружие.

      – Ты псих или идиот?! – нервно рассмеялся Четан. – Ты один, а нас четверо! Даже если ты телепат, то все равно нас не возьмешь!

      – Я не телепат, а вас пятеро, – задумчиво поправил пустынник. – Но эспер ваш тоже пригодится, он вас всё равно...

      – Деврадж! – истошно заорал Четан, будто только сейчас вспомнил об их собственном эспере. Солдаты переглянулись. Маленький монстр отсыпался в палатке, и будить его не хотелось. Да и чем бы он помог? На странном пришельце никакой электрики не висело, а молнии в руках мальца причиняли больше повреждений ему самому, чем целям. Разве что напугать самим фактом своего появления, но даже улыбчивый не-пустынник внушал больше страха, чем их собственная личинка эспера.

      «Если этот псих не пустынник, то кто? – размышлял Аджит. – Вроде бы все эспы посчитаны и известны, а этот неучтённый? Ещё и телепат, что ли… раз головы морочит, значит, телепат, пусть не врёт. Но их же запрещено выращивать? Наверное, кассиец, они – подлые твари, вечно пытаются законы обойти. Вот и этот тоже. Глаза синие, кассийские. Пустынником прикинулся и морочит…»

      Нитин неуверенно вытащил пистолет и прицелился.

      – Как-то… – пробормотал он. – Пацан, ты хоть ножичек свой вытащи… не хочу в безоружного стрелять…

      Аджит озадаченно глянул на командира. В первый раз на его памяти старик отказывался стрелять по такому нелепому поводу.

      – Как думаешь? – спросил у соратника не менее озадаченный Сатиш. – Может, и правда пристрелить? Надо?

      Аджит пожал плечами. Он не знал, что ответить. Совершенно безобидный же пацан. И не нападает. Чушь несет, конечно – наверное, просто псих, а у Четана крыша поехала от затянувшегося сидения в сахаре. Ну какой из пацана эсп, может, и правда пустынник…

      Нитин держал неучтённого монстра на прицеле, но всё ещё не решался снять пистолет с предохранителя.

      – Деврадж! – орал Четан. – Просыпайся! Ты срочно нужен…

      – Спит же ребенок, – укоризненно покачал головой лже-пустынник. – Устал. Не буди.

      – Стреляйте!

      – Да он безобидный какой-то… – Сатиш глянул на командира, затем на Аджита, пытаясь решиться.

      – Деврадж! – громче прежнего заорал профессор, совсем выходя из себя.

      И вдруг поперхнулся кровью, удивленно сплюнул и упал животом на песок. Тот, кто стоял за ним, (судя по одежде, ещё один пустынник… и вроде того же возраста, даже лицом похожий, только человек) наступил копытом на упавшего, вытягивая застрявшее в спине лезвие двуручного топора.

      – Он безобидный, – улыбнулся второй пацан, направляясь к солдатам. – Я – нет.

      В этот момент Нитин всё-таки выстрелил, но промазал, потому что первый пригнулся, выдернул шибрию из ножен и гибко, как атакующий змей, бросился на него. «Просто ты хреновый снайпер, старик», – успел подумать Аджит, прежде чем наваждение спало и он смог испугаться, отбежать недалеко и тоже выстрелить.

      И тоже промазать.

      «С самого начала день не задался», – с вернувшейся тоской подытожил Аджит, перезаряжая винтовку.

 

 

* * *

      Они справились очень быстро. Они всегда справлялись.

      Аустрийцев было мало, они довольно небрежно организовали лагерь и опасались только людей Лаврентии, на которых охотились. Они и знать не знали, что братья наблюдали за ними от самого прибытия. И даже раньше: первые разведчики только высадились в окрестностях Лабиринта, подбирая удачное место для засады, а пустынники уже заметили их и передали дальше. Вечером того дня кади обмолвилась вслух о произошедшем, Кас с Полом услышали и сделали единственно верный вывод.

      Скоро чей-то эспер пойдет на Испытание, и аустрийцы намерены ему помешать, отобрать артефакт и, скорее всего, убить. По слухам, они не особенно церемонились... впрочем, Каса не особенно и заботила судьба неизвестного эспера. А вот судьба артефакта – другое дело, артефакт был очень нужен Полу.

      Потому что – Кас был абсолютно уверен – не было в этом мире никого более достойного пройти Испытание, чем его брат.  
Кас аккуратно сложил трупы у скалы, даже не особенно прикапывая, всё равно их скоро занесёт песком. Перед тем тщательно осмотрел их карманы, снял с пояса всё ценное. Оружие, патроны, переносные рации и аптечку. Затем прошёлся по лагерю, разобрал все средства связи, вытащил аккумуляторы и аккуратно всё запаковал по рюкзакам и ящикам. Когда придёт Светоч, добытое пригодится всему их народу. Он замер, раздумывая. Братья могли быть довольны собой, даже ради одного этого улова стоило решиться на авантюру. И если они сейчас развернутся и пойдут прочь от Лабиринта и его сокровищ – племена всё равно встретят их как героев.

      Но хотелось большего.

      Кас откинул полог палатки и заглянул внутрь. Там, плотно завернувшись в спальный мешок, спал маленький эспер, лет пяти-шести, самое большее – семи, и смешно посапывал конопатым носом во сне. Под маячком, который братья планировали включить, когда будут уходить, Пол оставил записку для Караванщика. «Мальчика зовут Деврадж. Электрокинетик. Любит яблоки, ящериц и когда на него не орут».

      «Интересно, – удивленно подумал Кас, – когда Пол успел узнать про яблоки и ящериц? Он же вроде не умеет подглядывать сны... Надо будет спросить, как проснется».

      Брат спал там же, в палатке, обняв нераспакованный спальник руками и ногами. Вспотевшая чёлка прилипла ко лбу, Кас погладил и осторожно сдвинул её, чтобы не мешалась.

      Их было всего четверо, даже трое – один всё равно не поддался, и на него уже не надо было тратить внушение. А Полли так устал, что еле добрёл до укрытия. Было бы их чуть больше, кто знает, чем бы всё обернулось... Кас представил и сцепил зубы, до боли. Нет, никаких сомнений.

      Им был очень нужен свой артефакт.

 

 

* * *

      В холле Лабиринта было душно, и если бы она не лежала, тяжелый спёртый воздух уже свалил бы её с ног. И стоило вдохнуть поглубже – к горлу тут же подступил противный комок тошноты.

      Золя поморщилась и попыталась не дышать носом. Всё зря.

      А ещё было трудно дышать из-за того, что Алексис уронил свою безрогую башку прямо ей на грудь. Золя начала медленно переворачиваться набок, чтобы стащить его с себя, и только тогда заметила, что по ткани её куртки расплывается тёмное пятно крови. Несколько мгновений она пыталась понять, когда её успели ранить, а затем – сообразив, что это кровь эспера («Надо же, тоже красная», – подумала невпопад), постаралась не паниковать и зашевелилась быстрее.

      У неё была аптечка в рюкзаке. И там же она рассчитывала найти таблетки от тошноты. Жаль только, нет таблеток от паники. Золя сглотнула и начала осторожно укладывать товарища на спину, чтобы осмотреть.

      Кажется, это не пулевое ранение, больше похоже на ожог, значит, разрядным били. Надо обработать и как можно скорее, надо остановить кровь. Тёмная – значит, венозная? Или у эсперов не так, как у людей? Рукав куртки придется разрезать. И как у него броник расстегивается, вот ведь интересно…

      – Тут прохладно, – невпопад сказал Алексис, очнувшись, когда она закончила обрабатывать рану и накладывать давящую повязку.

      – Вовсе нет, – у неё у самой зубы постукивали, но отнюдь не от холода. – Просто у тебя болевой шок. От ранения. Тебе в ключице чуть насквозь дыру не прожгли, ещё бы не быть шоку. Нам надо выбираться отсюда и звать наших на помощь. Ты говорил, у тебя есть карта? Нам нужен другой выход. Ты меня слышишь? – обеспокоенно спросила она. – Понимаешь меня? Нам надо…

      Эспер мотнул головой:

      – Выход с другой стороны. Дай мой рюкзак. Аптечку.

      – Я его сбросила, – Золя хмуро посмотрела на перевязку. Ей бы не помешала помощь, чтобы наложить её по всем правилам. – Он был тяжелый. Что тебе? Может, у меня есть.

      Алексис произнес название препарата, которое Золе ни о чем не говорило.

      – Что это?

      – Энергетик. Обезболивающее.

      – Не знаю такого, – она совсем расстроилась. – Я могу стандартное армейское дать. Поможет?

      Алексис хотел пожать плечами, но поморщился от боли и неловко дернул только одним.

      – Должно. – Золя нашла и протянула таблетку, Алексис быстро глотнул и начал подниматься на ноги, не особенно обращая внимания на попытки его удержать. – Ещё есть? Оно даст мне всего полтора часа.

      – Полный блистер. А сколько нам идти до этого второго выхода?

      – Как повезёт.

      – Что это значит?

      Алексис вздохнул.

      – Это значит, что я не знаю.

      – Но карта…

      – Карта старая.

      – Но ты же здесь уже был!

      Эспер промолчал, оперся о стену и всё-таки поднялся на ноги. Золя зеркально вздохнула и помогла примотать раненую руку косынкой.

      – Этот выход… – она попыталась собраться духом и всё-таки спросила:

      – Мы найдём его, если пройдём Испытание?

      – Или не пройдём. Нас всё равно выпустят. – Он помолчал и добавил честное: – Наверно.

      Золя кивнула, несколько раз глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула, с удивлением отметив, что сейчас воздух кажется ей вполне сносным. Только голова немного болит.

      – Ты сама… как себя чувствуешь?

      «Надо же! Всё-таки спросил!» – пронеслась в мозгу язвительная мысль, но она не стала её озвучивать.

      – Нормально. Я ведь здорова.

      – Ты беременна.

      – А это не болезнь! – с внезапной злостью рявкнула Золя. – Мы в порядке. Идём!

 

 

* * *

      Бойня под стенами Лабиринта не испугала и не удивила Аэли. Он уже видел её, видел семена зла, прорастающие в песчаной почве. И потому сейчас он шёл вперёд, к своей первой цели.

      Сперва тех, затем – других. Незачем распыляться.

      Иногда он задумывался: как так вышло, что он в одиночку противостоит хаосу и ужасу, грозящему поглотить мир? Почему никто, кроме него, не знает, не замечает, не видит, как видит он? Аэли объяснял сам себе: это оттого, что никто не обладает его силой. И оттого, что дух Спящего заговорил только с ним. Открылся ему одному.

      Аэли помнил то гнетущее чувство, с которым он впервые переступил порог Лабиринта. Он тогда был зелёным юнцом, только начавшим осознавать свой дар, и не знал о своём истинном предназначении. Спящий открылся ему. Рассказал и показал будущее – сложное, ужасающее. В котором все нынешние свары между поселениями покажутся милыми любовными ссорами в сравнении с надвигающейся войной. В котором зло, ловко прикинувшись добром, оперируя пониманием и привязанностями, подомнёт землю под себя и перекроит его. Вырвется на свободу и погрузит мир в хаос.

      Видящий прекрасно помнил свой шок и ужас, когда перед ним впервые заплясали золотые песчинки пустынной бури. Он не помнил, как давно это было – но ужас оставался с ним до сих пор. Бередил его сны. Отравлял дни. Вёл по коридорам к цели, как дрожание паутины ведёт паука к запутавшейся в ней мушке.

      Только он способен остановить хаос. Аэли вздохнул, вслушиваясь в тишину. Не раз и не два он пытался говорить с другими, привлечь на свою сторону, но они оставались глухи и слепы, а ещё по-глупому агрессивны. Что ж, он забрал их жизни и не жалел. Он избавил их от будущего под пятой сахары.

      И этих четверых избавит. Он смотрел, как они медленно идут по коридорам, и ему было немного жаль срубать их жизни. Они были такие слабые… как слепые котята. Но Аэли хмурился, глядя на них.

      Они могут принести немало зла. Им не следовало осквернять собой Лабиринт.

 

 

* * *

      На изломе двух путей, выбирая, каким из них пойдёт караван, Эрмес-Караванщик поймал сигнал маячка. Это было уже после оба-полудня, Альфа и Бета соревновались между собой, кто больше жара вывалит на несчастную землю, и Караванщик тогда же впервые заметил, что Бета проигрывает. Он сменил очки на более тёмные, посмотрел на второе солнце и убедился: так и есть. Бета тускнеет. Эрмес смотрел, долго и недоверчиво, видел новый путь коварного диска и качал головой.

      А потом поймал сигнал. Просьбу о помощи.

      Жена, встревоженная тем, что он надолго выступил из укрытия, подошла к нему и осторожно положила руку ему на плечо. Её звали Роса – и соответствуя своему имени, она была так же удивительна и необходима ему для жизни, как вода, которую они собирали в поддоны перед рассветом. Мелкокостная, стройная и обычно энергично-подвижная, как все виверриды, сейчас жена молча стояла рядом, легко касалась плеча и тоже смотрела вдаль – хоть и не видела того, что видит он.

      А под его взглядом, поверх барханов и камней, разворачивалось такое множество путей, что просто дух захватывало. Страшных путей – но и прекрасных, и все они переплетались в плотный клубок, разбегались, петляли, мерцали, звали за собой. С Эрмесом такое было лишь раз: когда он сидел в засаде и ждал с людьми поселения чужого эспера. Тогда он испугался и не вступил в борьбу, бросил их – хотя знал, что без него путь их гибели станет ещё отчетливее. Он ушёл в сахару и водил караваны по пескам, затыкая свою совесть тем, что так помогает не одному поселению или племени, а сразу многим. И что он рядом с теми людьми, которые им по-настоящему дорожат – не столько из-за Силы, сколько из-за него самого.  
Но пути людей из Шумм прервались, их рудники перешли кассийцам, их поступки и принципы стали скучной историей, и помнили о них только особенно дотошные учёные. И Эрмес, который иногда долгими ночами давал звёздам их имена.

      И вот теперь он слышал сигнал бедствия и вновь колебался. Кто он такой, чтобы вмешиваться? Вокруг бесятся силы намного сильнее него, а он – всего лишь эспер-неудачник, проводник, так и не добывший себе артефакта и позже упустивший подаренный....

      Он обернулся к жене, привычно погладил по длинной шерстистой шее и полюбовался тонкой тропкой её решений, твёрдо следующей за его собственными. Он оглянулся на сына, с любопытством высунувшегося из шатра, – и так же привычно не увидел его пути. И, наверное, именно взгляд Эрита и то, что где-то там ждал мальчишка его возраста, подтолкнули идти вперёд.

      Эрмес помахал рукой, подавая сигналы соплеменникам и приводя в движение махины каравана. Он не видит пути сына, но видит начало заката Беты. Он видит, как что-то начинается. Он должен увидеть, что.

 

 

* * *

      Первые несколько часов они шли довольно энергично, но затем общее действие таблеток обезболивающего подошло к концу, и движения Алексиса начали замедляться. Он стал чаще останавливаться, пытаясь отдышаться, почти ничего не ел (Золя наоборот – уже сжевала полтора дневных пайка, и хотелось ещё) и редко прикладывался к фляге с водой. Золя сперва думала – от усталости, но быстро поняла, что он просто экономит воду, чтобы ей больше осталось, и разозлилась.

      – Тебе тоже нужна вода! Ты ранен, тебе нужно поддерживать силы. Если ты вдруг тут свалишься, мне опять придётся тебя тащить.

      – Бросишь меня здесь, – хмыкнул он.

      – Ну вот ещё! Как я без тебя Испытание пройду?

      Алексис помрачнел, сбился с шага, споткнулся и обязательно упал бы навзничь, если бы не Золя, поспешившая подхватить его под здоровое плечо.

      – Прекрати! Тебе нельзя нагружаться, дура! Хочешь потерять малого?

      Золя так обиделась, что чуть не бросила раненого на пол.

      – Между прочим, – хмуро сказала она. – Их там двое.

      Эспер вернул ей хмурый взгляд, и дальше они шли размеренно и молча, пока он окончательно не обмяк и не осел у стены. Золя воспользовалась этим моментом и проверила его перевязку.

      – Бинты пора менять, – сказала она, уже приступая к обработке. Спасибо всем богам, он сидел тихо и не дергался. Только когда она уже закончила, он внезапно спросил:

      – Ты что, в самом деле, веришь, что сможешь выносить обоих?

      – Конечно, – с готовностью отозвалась Золя. – И Испытание пройду, и выношу, и воспитаю.

      – Дура, – грустно сказал Алексис. – Тебе не разрешат воспитывать.

      В его голосе было столько тоски и печали, что женщина почти простила ему все его язвительные фразы и игры в крутость.

      – Ты со своей матерью никогда не виделся, да? – сочувственно прошептала она. Эспер нахмурился ещё сильнее прежнего, брови почти сошлись в линию на переносице, но Золя уже не пугалась. Сложно бояться того, кого ты практически тащила на себе столько времени.

      – Это не имеет значения, – резко ответил он. Но Золя слышала за этой резкостью: имеет, ещё как имеет, он наверняка разыскивал её, но не нашёл… и в самом деле, как можно оставить ребёнка без мамы расти в теплицах Лабораторий? Она ни за что своего не отдаст!

      – Он не твой, – тихо возразил её мыслям Алексис. – Он принадлежит Лаврентии. Поселению. Твоё дело – выносить и родить, а растить – это дело закалённых специалистов. Ты же не представляешь, что делать с маленькими эсперами? Особенно, если их Сила ещё неизвестна, может проявиться в любой момент. Он может ранить тебя. Даже убить.

      «Мой ребёнок никогда так не сделает», – с внезапной чёткой уверенностью подумала Золя. Никогда. А даже если и ранит – ну и что. Она всё равно будет его любить.

      – Он не твой.

      – Достал! – Золя вскочила на ноги. – Заладил, как в записи – «не твой», «не твой». Я тут ради Лаврентии жизнью рискую, они мне будут по гроб обязаны и уж такую малость, как доступ к ребёнку, должны будут обеспечить. Заведи себе своих детей и их сплавляй в Лаборатории под присмотр, а моих не тронь!

      Алексис посмотрел на неё, как на умалишённую. Скривился. Медленно поднялся.

      – Нам запрещено иметь детей. Никто не знает, как проявятся гены во втором поколении.

      – О, – она вздохнула. – Ясно. – И вдруг брякнула, не подумав:

      – Так если вам запрещено… ты что, и не влюблялся никогда? И… это… ну… ни с кем? – от глупого вопроса у неё даже кончики ушей покраснели, но когда Алексис ответил, краска залила всё лицо.

      – Может, ты не в курсе, – фыркнул он. – Но существуют разные способы предохранения. – Он выдержал паузу, будто наслаждаясь её видом, и бросил короткое: – Пойдём уже? Мне здесь не нравится.

      Пунцовая от стыда Золя кивнула и пробурчала:

      – С некоторыми помогает только не спать вовсе. – Потом спохватилась:

      – А почему не нравится? Здесь тихо и не жарко.

      – Здесь слишком свежий воздух, – пояснил Алексис. – Вентиляторы Лабиринта включаются только, когда чувствуют присутствие людей.

      – Или эсперов…

      – Или эсперов, – он глянул на неё с разочарованием во взгляде. – Чтобы воздух стал настолько чистым, здесь должен был недавно кто-то проходить. А это невозможно. Сюда полгода уже никого не присылали. Насколько я знаю.

      Золя поёжилась:

      – Может, вентиляторы сломались и работают теперь без передышки?

      Алексис дернул плечом и пошёл вперёд.

 

 

* * *

      Караван, петляя, полз по сахаре, приближался к белым скалам. Кас видел его совершенно чётко, и это значило – теперь всё будет в порядке. Караванщик услышал их сигнал и пришёл, он заберёт Девраджа, отвезёт в деревню. Интересно, мама будет рада? А что скажет кади? Кас почесал нос.  
Ну, в любом случае, мальчишка им как брат, и племя его примет – как приняло их самих и десятки других отщепенцев.

      Кас постоял ещё немного, убеждаясь, что караван не пройдёт мимо, и спустился со скалы. Мелкий аустриец стоял рядом с Полом и на что-то многословно жаловался. Пол внимательно (как умел только он) слушал.

      – Но они за мной не прилетят, я же сломал навигатор, и они нас не найдут. Я сбегаю, это так круто, всегда хотел от них сбежать. А я потом смогу жить с вами? И спать в сахаре? И правда же, больше никто не станет заставлять есть эту мерзкую кашу?

      Пол хмыкнул выразительно:

      – У нас не очень много еды. Так что – да, никто не станет заставлять. – Кас рассмеялся.

      – Это хорошо, – выдохнул успокоенный мальчик. Пол поднял взгляд на брата, и Кас кивнул, отвечая на незаданный вопрос:

      – Они уже скоро прибудут.

      – Это хорошо, – Пол подмигнул вновь насторожившемуся Девраджу и поправил белый платок на его макушке. – Не волнуйся. Они тебе понравятся. Караванщик… он как мы. Он тебя не обидит.

      Мальчик кивнул, расстроенный, что так быстро придется расстаться с новыми знакомыми.

      – А эти говорили, что любой чужой эспер мне враг.

      – Они ошибались, – спокойно ответил Пол и закинул свой мешок на спину. – Люди часто ошибаются.

      – Не все, – вставил замечание Кас, и брат усмехнулся и поправился:

      – Почти все. Но, Дэви, знаешь ли: мы тоже люди.

 

 

* * *

      Золя хорохорилась и старалась держаться, но чувствовала, как быстро устаёт. Чтобы отвлечься, она рассматривала стены Лабиринта, исчерченные непонятными схемами, рисунками и знаками.

      Знаки она видела прежде, в музее и в экспедициях. А вот рисунки были по-настоящему потрясающими. Объемные, почти живые, переливающиеся разными цветами под тусклым светом их фонарей. На них были изображены люди и эсперы (или подобные им типажи), а ещё другие расы – махайроды, рептоны, виверриды и некоторые из вымерших, населявших сахару прежде. «Несложно поверить, что раньше наша земля была плодороднее», – с тоской подумала Золя. Столько видов создали Древние и их боги и разместили в пра-пустыне, разве она могла бы прокормить всех сейчас?

      Она провела пальцами по рисунку. Удивительное мастерство. Кто бы ни создал Лабиринт, он был знатоком своего дела. Золя остановилась и присмотрелась. Один из сюжетов явно показывал храм или школу – одна нечеткая фигура, от которой расходились лучики света, что-то рассказывала множеству других, где были представители всех рас.

      – Знаешь, – сказала она Алексису лишь бы не молчать. – Это похоже на легенду, которая есть у пустынников.

      – Легенду? – равнодушно уточнил эспер.

      – Ага. О Светоче. Они тоже верят в Древних, знаешь ли. Но не молятся им. Вместо этого они просят защиты и поддержки у Того, Кто над Звёздами.

      Алексис молчаливо слушал.

      – А верят они в освобождение, которое принесёт им некто со светлым взглядом и ясными мыслями. Созовёт всех, поведёт за собой, укажет путь наверх. – Золя задумалась. – Это очень похоже на нашу легенду о пробуждении Спящего Старца. Только у них ещё сложнее, он должен родиться в песках, должен вырасти в пустыне и быть близок каждому из живущих. И нет чётких указателей.

      – Указателей на рождение?

      – Или на пробуждение, если брать Старца.

      – О чём ты? – эспер нахмурился.

      – Ну как же. – Золя привалилась спиной к стене, отдыхая. – Сейчас почти забыли, но я находила в старых записях, что наш великий учитель проснётся в момент, когда активируют последний Артефакт. Даже примерную дату называли, только она прошла, лет триста как. Я так понимаю, наши предки верили, когда артефакты все быстренько активируются, Старец проснётся, возглавит эсперов и вместе с ними резко улучшит нашу жизнь. А им и делать ничего не придётся.

      – Пфф! – Алексис пожал плечами. – Чтобы управиться с группой эсперов, потребовалась бы нешуточная сила.

      – Бонгани… – Золя запнулась о его имя, оно неприятно кольнуло горло. Нахмурилась, но всё-таки продолжила: – Так вот Бонгани как раз утверждал, что Старец и сам должен быть эспером, только с нешуточными способностями. Может, сильнейшим из всех. Как и Светоч пустынников. Если проанализировать: чтобы сотворить всё, что от него ждут, ему надо родиться просто сверхчеловеком. Или сверхэспером. – Она коротко хохотнула. – Бонгани чуть от церкви не отлучили за эту болтовню и сравнения, он потом отказывался от собственных слов… в общем, обошлось, но все наши учёные надолго запомнили.

      – Ещё бы!

      – Забавно, что легенда о Том, Кто Придёт, известна и у других рас, не только людей. Махайроды верят, что некто Управляющий Звёздами «закатит» для нас Бет – Бету – и на земле похолодает, всё начнёт расти и цвести на поверхности, а не только в пещерах. Рептоны ждут, когда Единый Вождь Признанный Всеми объединит все народы и повелит заново отстроить дороги и связи. Даже виверриды – уж насколько прагматичный народец, и те готовятся встречать Звёздного Вестника. Эсперы тоже верят во всю эту муть?

      – Не знаю, во что верят остальные, – Алексис привалился к стене рядом с ней. – Я верю только в себя.

      – Это правильно. А люди все одинаковые. Всей землёй сидим и ждём, когда кто-то придёт решать наши проблемы.  
Золя покачала головой:

      – С чего мы взяли, что он будет хорошим и добрым? Как он сможет быть добрым для всех? Или справедливым? Откуда Старец, который проспал тысячу лет, знает, что нужно нам сегодня? И эта чехарда… то, как поселения следят друг за другом, чтобы не допустить появления «лишних» детей, как дерутся за артефакты и мешают чужим эсперам проходить Испытания… я думаю, он проснётся, посмотрит на всю эту глупость и ляжет спать обратно!

      Она глянула на Алексиса, надеясь, что он понял её шутку, и не разочаровалась. Он впервые за весь их поход улыбался, и Золя улыбалась ему в ответ. Это продолжалось несколько приятных, тёплых мгновений, а потом вдруг его лицо исказилось страхом, он дёрнул Золю за руку, пытаясь одновременно выпрямиться самому и спрятать её себе за спину.

      Золя проследила за направлением его взгляда и тоже ужаснулась. К ним направлялось крупное существо, ростом с рептона, но по лицу – эспер, только заросший волосами и в оборванных одеждах. Вместо глаз у него были жуткие кожистые наросты, на скрюченных пальцах чернели ломанные когти. От него было сложно ожидать разумности, но он внезапно захрипел, отрывисто и громко, и в этом хрипе Золя разобрала смех.

      – Он не проснётся, наивные люди, – проскрежетал монстр, отсмеявшись. – Он умер. Его убила пустыня. Теперь – я за него!

 

 

* * *

      Пока Пол набирал нужные знаки на панели перед входом, Кас сторожил у ворот, нервно осматриваясь. Хотя Деврадж и сказал, что вывел из строя передатчик и аустрийцы прилетят только, когда точно уверятся в потере собственной разведгруппы, но ведь могла случиться любая неожиданность, верно?

      Наконец, брат закончил колдовать над паролем, и дверь медленно сдвинулась с места, раскрываясь.

      – Всё-таки интересно. Я спрашивал, но кади не ответила. Откуда она знает, как войти в Лабиринт через чёрный ход, – задумчиво проговорил Кас, в последний раз оглядываясь на родную сахару, оставшуюся за спиной.

      – Нет. Не интересно, – Пол переступил порог и чихнул от заплясавшей вокруг пыли. – Разве ты ещё сам не понял? Она одна из тех, кто строил Лабиринт. Или что скорее, – он провел ладонью по рисунку, на котором в причудливом узоре переплетались круги, эллипсы и ломаные линии, – она одна из тех, кто его сюда пригнал.

      – Да ну, он же тысячу лет как стоит в песках!

      Пол дёрнул бровью, усмехаясь, и Кас хлопнул себя по лбу, ошеломлённый открытием, которое лежало настолько на поверхности:

      – Ничего себе! Я думал, это просто прозвище! Но как тогда она… Нет, почему она не поделилась знаниями? Если она одна из Древних, с их способностями… пустынники… да они могли бы уже жить как люди!

      Пол покачал головой.

      – Ты не понял. Она не одна из Древних. Древние не строили Лабиринт, иначе они были бы не Древние, а просто, знаешь, – Очень Старые, как он. – Кас хмыкнул понимающе, хотя всё ещё не понимал. – Сначала сюда прибыли Древние, заселили мир разными расами, зажгли Бету-Ба. Я слышал эту легенду и от мамы, и от Ли Тяня, и от Исольт, и от Росы – разные племена пересказывают её разными словами, но суть остаётся прежней. Я думаю, в ней есть доля правды.

      – Мама сперва рассказывала, а потом говорила, чтобы мы не забивали себе голову сказками.

      – Мама их боялась, – Пол улыбнулся. – Но мы же всё равно забивали, да?

      Они шли по коридорам, не встречая ничего подозрительного; Кас расслабился и решил отвлечься на беседу.

      – Хорошо! Пусть это правда. Тогда зачем они зажгли Ба? – мысли, приходящие в голову, казались слишком уж невероятными.

      – Махайроды говорят – обиделись на свои грешные творения и решили так наказать. А вот рептоны верят, что второе солнце зажгли специально для них. Чтобы кругом была пустыня.

      – Да ладно! Им тоже несладко в ней приходится.

      – А Роса рассказывала, что раньше здесь было жутко холодно. Я думаю, это и есть ответ.

      – Они хотели всех согреть и перестарались? Как так могло быть?

      – Люди ошибаются.

      Они вошли в небольшую комнату, и почуяв их, тут же загорелись лампы, освещая пространство, наполненное множеством непонятных вещей: какими-то шкафами, полками, экранами, на которые Кас бы непременно восторженно уставился, если бы Полу не удалось удивить его раньше – своей трактовкой истории.

      – Древние…

      – Тоже были людьми, – Пол остановился у странной плиты длиной в человеческий рост. Кас подошёл, глянул и отшатнулся. Под прозрачной поверхностью, очень похожей на толстое стекло, лежал почти разложившийся труп. Желтел голым черепом с прилепившимися остатками волос, перемешанными с проводами у висков. Чернел гнилью внутри впавших глазниц и треугольника носа. Одежда – грязно-синяя роба и сапоги – сохранилась лучше него. Форма (наверное, это была форма) была незнакомой, таких нашивок ни в одном поселении не носили. И судя по строению черепа, мертвец был эспером.

      В углу саркофага мрачно мерцал красный огонёк.

      – И он был человек, – задумчиво сказал Пол, поднял и покрутил в пальцах оборванную трубку, тянущуюся откуда-то из-под плиты. Каса передёрнуло. Не то, чтобы он никогда не видел трупов, но не ожидал найти их в Лабиринте.

      – Кто он? Ты знаешь?

      – Я думаю, – медленно произнес Пол, и на лице у него вдруг проявилась непривычно злорадная усмешка, – это Спящий Старец.

      Кас моргнул, нахмурился недоуменно, и усмешка пропала, как не было.

      – Пойдём, – Пол улыбнулся и безо всякого уважения к смерти хлопнул ладонью по крышке саркофага. – Мне нужен артефакт.

 

 

* * *

      Когда чудовище начало к ним приближаться, Золя истерично заорала, и её крик эхом прокатился по коридорам. И безглазый остановился, нахмурился, повёл головой, будто вынюхивая следы их присутствия. От стены со скрежетом оторвался край панели, полетел, целясь нападавшему в висок, только монстр ловко перехватил летящий кусок стали и швырнул в них, даже не поранившись.

      Они чудом уклонились, сталь, упав на пол, зазвенела. Алексис выругался сквозь зубы, выискивая предмет, которым мог бы ударить ещё раз. Волновик эспера вышел из строя после того, как они попали в засаду у входа, поэтому Золя достала свой пистолет. Руки у неё дрожали, но она постаралась прицелиться.

      – Ты не попадёшь, – снисходительно сообщил безглазый, и Золя всё равно выстрелила.  
Не попала. Тварь!

      Алексис швырнул одновременно нож ему в живот и всё тот же злополучный кусок обшивки под колени, но безглазый словно видел своих жертв лучше, чем они сами, уклонился невероятным движением и легко прыгнул вперёд. Он целился Золе в горло, она выстрелила ещё раз, не попала, еле вывернулась и отскочила в сторону. Алексис, вернув нож, попытался ударить в спину.

      И опять – вот мгновение назад эта тварь стояла там, подставляясь, а теперь нож рассек только пустоту, зато сам Алексис получил удар ногой в грудину и отлетел к стене, судорожно хватая ртом воздух.

      – Вы зря вошли в Лабиринт, все четверо, – сказал безглазый, но оборвав фразу, замер, вслушиваясь неведомо во что.  
Золя вцепилась в здоровую руку Алексиса, и они начали пятиться.

      – Зря, – вновь сказал монстр. – Вы не уйдёте.

      – Уйдём, – твердо сказал Алексис и грохнул об пол одну из люстр. Она брызнула осколками, хлестнула нападавшего оголившимися проводами. Алексис с Золей бросились прочь.

      Как могли быстро они побежали по коридору, миновали несколько поворотов – эспер бежал бы дальше, но Золя вдруг прижалась и прижала Алексиса к стене в какой-то нише, стена, оказавшаяся дверью, отъехала в сторону, и они ввалились в небольшую комнату, пустую, но приветливо включившую им освещение.

      В коридоре послышался топот, Алексис упал на одно колено, забрал у Золи пистолет и приготовился стрелять. Но подчиняясь неясному порыву, она накрыла его руки своими и покачала головой.

      Слепое чудовище промчалось мимо. Дверь медленно закрылась. Щёлкнул замок, но Золя ещё некоторое время не могла поверить, что они спаслись.

      – Это похоже на бывший жилой бокс, – сказал Алексис. – На карте они отмечены. Мы можем отдохнуть. – Он посмотрел на неё и добавил:

      – Ты молодец. Знаешь... теперь я думаю, что эта затея может стать успешной.

      – Ага, – согласилась Золя и на четвереньках (ноги отказывались её держать) поползла к чему-то, напоминающему раковину.

      О предки, как же ей было плохо!

 

 

* * *

      Леда мерно покачивалась в седле весь день, но они увидели скалы Лабиринта, только когда Алиф уже покатилось к закату. Как будто специально ехали кругом! Всю дорогу Леда боролась с желанием спрыгнуть с дракона и побежать вперёд, чтобы добраться быстрее. Её мучили дурные мысли, от долгого пребывания на солнцах болела голова. Она думала, что уже свыклась с ними, научилась переживать их жар, но нет.  
Семнадцать лет привыкания можно было отбросить, словно хвост ящерицы!

      Кади, которая всё это время чувствовала её злость и насмехалась над ней, подвела своего дракона ближе.

      – Уже почти на месте, – сказала она задумчиво. – Давно я не видела этих скал.

      – Сколько? – равнодушно спросила Леда, лишь бы спросить.

      Ведьма задумалась.

      – Лет шестнадцать, да. – У Леды перехватило горло.

      – Ты готовилась? – хрипло спросила она. – Как только мы появились в племени, ты готовилась. Ждала возможности. Отправила их…

      – Я верила, – ответила кади. – Я не знала, правильно ли поступаю. Но сейчас я уверена, что я была права. И сейчас моя душа ликует.

      – У тебя есть душа? – брезгливо выплюнула Леда.

      – Есть. Как и у тебя. И мечты. Как и у тебя. Когда я уходила в сахару впервые, я была в одиночестве. Никто из моих родных не согласился идти за мной, все желали действовать, как скажет командир. А я не знала, что я буду делать, но была не согласна с придуманной судьбой этого мира. Я хотела её изменить. Создать новую. Я дала цель тем, кто был брошен, – она глянула на Леду исподлобья и усмехнулась. – И победила.

      – Ты спрашивала у нас, нужна ли нам твоя цель?

      – Всех спрашивать – язык сотрёшь. Ты многих спрашивала, девочка, когда сбежала и унесла в себе сокровище своего племени? Или ваше племя предупреждали о последствиях, когда выбирали как наиболее подходящих для взращивания? Или, может, ваши правители советовались хоть с кем-то, когда решили нарушить договор? Вы ещё триста лет назад могли бы изменить этот мир, но кто-то струсил, кто-то поленился узнать, кому-то просто хотелось привычно и сыто жить... а теперь вы износили и наши подарки, и наследие Древних и постепенно убиваете друг друга. Много усилий понадобится, чтобы всё изменить.

      Леда промолчала.

      – Вот так вот, – Тысячелетняя приложила ладонь к глазам, высматривая что-то впереди. – Ты хочешь знать, почему я не сказала тебе раньше? Но я говорила, а ты не желала слушать. За тебя слушали другие. А теперь ты злишься на меня, чтобы не злиться на себя. За то, что потеряла свою власть над ними.

      – Дело не во власти, – тихо сказала Леда. – Что за глупость? Просто я боюсь. Ты сама говоришь, что потребуется слишком много усилий. Ты навязала им ношу, которую они не поднимут.

      – Поднимут, – уверенно каркнула ведьма. – Они взялись за неё сами. Значит, поднимут. Они же твои дети? Верь в них.

 

 

* * *

      Золя закончила сплёвывать останки пайка и желудочный сок, и Алексис передал ей флягу с водой.

      – Как ты догадалась, что он пробежит мимо? – спросил он, когда заметил, что она уже способна говорить.

      – Не знаю, – Золя пожала плечами и села на пол рядом с эспером. Голова ужасно кружилась и желудок болел, но в целом она чувствовала себя живой, и это радовало. – По случайному наитию. Ну знаешь, так бывает… – она замолчала и призналась: – Мне было очень плохо. Я не помню.

      – Перед тем, как мы попали в засаду, тебе тоже было плохо, – задумчиво отметил Алексис.

      – Мне и сейчас препаршиво! – огрызнулась Золя и нахмурилась, вслушиваясь в ощущения. – И очень не хочется отсюда выходить.

      Алексис кивнул.

      – Пока можем отдохнуть, – повторил он. – Хотя рано или поздно он нас найдёт. Он ясновидящий, но скорее всего, путает вероятности, если решения принимает не один человек. И когда ты начала действовать неожиданно даже для себя самой, сбился со следа.

      – Отлично! – грустно улыбнулась Золя. – Всю жизнь боролась со своими внезапными порывами, а теперь оказывается, это меня и спасает? Маме бы рассказать, она бы не поверила.

      – Выберемся – расскажешь, – постарался ободряюще улыбнуться Алексис.

      – Вряд ли, – она ковырнула копытом щербинку в полу. – Она сказала, чтобы я больше никогда не появлялась дома.

      – Почему?

      – Ну как же. Из-за них, – Золя указала взглядом на свой живот. – Она была «посвященным родственником». Когда договор о неразглашении информации подписывали, сообщила, что и без него, ни за что, в жизни бы никому, даже под страхом смертной казни, не согласилась бы рассказать о таком позоре. Сказала, что лучше бы я на аборт пошла. Или родила и выкинула, чем согласилась монстров вынашивать.

      Она закрыла лицо ладонями, потёрла. Жутко болели глаза, а слёз не было. Алексис обнял её за плечи и прижал к себе.

      – А мне жалко было на аборт. Бонгани – козёл, конечно, а я дура – ты был прав. Но мне всё равно было так жалко, что когда он прибежал и сказал, что всё удачно складывается, что я подходящий носитель, что мы послужим людям, я так обрадовалась… – она всхлипнула. – Что не придётся убивать…

      – Второй всё равно умрёт… – неуверенно «утешил» её Алексис. – Эспер выпьет его жизненные силы… ну, просто… мы же так растём.

      – Я зна-а-аюу! – взвыла Золя. – Знаю. Мне сказа-а-а-али! А Бонгани сказал, что мы всё равно так и хотели, а мама сказала, что я предатель крови, а доктор твердил, что я отлично справлюсь, а Амара – что главное не думать о них, как о своих… Вот как не думать? – она резко развернулась к нему и вцепилась обеими руками в ворот куртки так, что Алексис протестующе зашипел – она зацепила рану. Золя тут же отпустила, буркнула: – Извини! – и вот тут, наконец-то, из глаз потекли слёзы. Алексис прижимал её к себе всё крепче и шептал в ухо что-то невнятное, утешающее, а она уткнулась в него и рыдала.

      – Я знаю, что их двое, – бормотала она сквозь слёзы. – Их двое, даже это чудовище говорило о нас, как о четверых, ты заметил? Они оба живые, я ещё даже не слышу, шевелятся ли они там внутри, но знаю. Они никому не нужны по-настоящему. Их никто не любит. Поселение ждёт рождения нового эспера, но когда он родится, они все будут его бояться, завидовать силе и ненавидеть, а второй – тот вообще умрёт, я даже не узнаю, когда, и никто о нём не пожалеет, кроме меня. Никто не любит их, только я, почему так, а?

      – Я не знаю, – сказал Алексис. – Вот правда... Хочешь, я пообещаю, что буду заботиться о твоём сыне, когда он родится? Буду его учить и защищать ото всех?

      Она подняла лицо и посмотрела ему в глаза. Серые нечеловеческие глаза с круглыми зрачками.

      – Хочу. Конечно же, хочу!

      – Обещаю.

      – Спасибо.

      Она ещё немного посидела так, затем выпрямилась и шмыгнула носом:

      – Я дура и истеричка, да? – она неуверенно улыбнулась.

      – И сумасшедшая вдобавок, – он легонько подтолкнул её вверх, и Золя послушно поднялась. – Ложись на полку, под голову можно бросить рюкзак. Попробуй поспать.

      Она подумала, что ни за что сейчас не уснёт, но стоило ей улечься, вытянуть ноги и подумать невпопад: «Да я же лежу на кровати Древних!» – и она мигом провалилась в сон.

 

 

* * *

      Аэли шёл по коридорам и злился всё больше. Он подвернул ногу, когда уклонялся от падающей люстры. Его ударило током. Но главное – он потерял из виду намеченного врага.

      Впервые с тех пор, как отказался от глаз ради Зрения.

      Их было слишком много. Каждый хотел чего-то своего, и тысячи линий вероятности разбегались в разные стороны. И мёртвые линии прошлого. Откуда они знали, что надо прятаться среди мёртвых? Аэли не понимал, и его это злило. «Ничего, – думал он. – Я знаю, куда вы идёте. Я дождусь вас там».

      А ещё он всё чётче чувствовал приближение бури. Золотого смерча, что поднимет в небо горы песка, скрывая на время даже солнечные лучи. Множество линий оборвётся. Всё изменится.

      Аэли боялся, злился, ненавидел его всё больше.

      Жаль, что ему не удалось дольше проговорить с Учителем. Аэли был наивным юнцом, только-только прошедшим Испытание, он был измотан и ослеплён огромным количеством вероятностей, распахнувшихся перед ним. И он тогда просто не смог, не успел задать все вопросы. Видение Уснувшего Навечно Старца поделилось болью, предупредило об опасности и передало ответственность. Но не дало точного рецепта, и теперь Аэли бродил, как потерянный ребенок, вдоль линий, пытаясь отыскать среди них ту, что приведет к победе.

      Ему было совсем не жаль попавшую под его удар четвёрку. Люди плоскогорий не меньше жителей пустыни виновны в том, что мечты Учителя не исполнились. Их выбрали для воистину великой цели, для грандиозного Проекта, для Пробуждения Силы, а они растянули Силу на клочки. Люди были слишком захвачены своими мелочными желаниями, своей местечковой властью; получив технологии, использовали их, не развивая и не пытаясь разобраться. Они тлели, а не горели. Они не заслужили право выйти к звёздам. Аэли не видел так далеко, но был уверен – ещё тысячелетие их цивилизация не протянет. Пожрёт саму себя.

      Но и ублюдкам сахары нельзя было отдавать ресурсы и знания.

      «Этот мир обречён, Учитель», – повторил Аэли свой давний вывод. И отчетливо, как и шестнадцать лет назад, услышал полное грусти и боли: «Я знаю».

 

 

* * *

      Золя спала без сновидений и проснулась резко. Вскинулась, села на жесткой лежанке, попыталась размять затекшие плечи. Рядом, полусидя на полу и привалившись к полке спиной, дремал Алексис, вид у него был серый и нездоровый. Золя протянула руку, пощупала прохладный лоб – а он даже не дернулся. «Слишком крепкий сон для того, кто собирался сидеть на вахте».

      Золя занервничала. Проверила дыхание – дышит, но едва слышно. Проверила бинты – пора менять. «Он истечёт кровью, и что я буду делать? Я же совершенно не знаю, куда идти на Испытание, как себя вести… О предки, а как же я без него вернусь в поселение, если я даже код для вызова ховера не знаю?!» Она забралась в аптечку, но перевязочных пакетов больше не осталось. И ничего, чем можно было бы поддержать уставший организм. Её начало колотить.

      – Так, – вслух сказала она, чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться. – Я застряла в лабиринте Древних. Снаружи ждёт голодное и злое чудовище. И нет ни единой нити, которая могла бы меня провести. Как мы поступим? – она сосредоточенно погладила живот. Вот бы выбраться, дожить до первых шевелений, по срокам ещё пара недель, но она читала, что близнецы толкаются раньше… – Мы возьмём у Алексиса карту. И посмотрим, правильно? Вдруг там будут подсказки.

      Наверное, если бы кто-то видел её сейчас, она бы показалась ему смешной сумасшедшей. Золя нервно хихикнула. Очень смешной. Обхохочешься.

      Так. Сосредоточиться и найти карту.

      Навигатор эспер держал в кармане куртке. Золя осторожно вытащила его, приложила палец Алексиса к панели активации, провела и – о чудо! – карта успешно развернулась перед ней во всей своей красе.

      На несколько мгновений Золя даже забыла, зачем полезла её рассматривать. Потому что карта (пусть даже её копия) была великолепна. Удивительное сокровище. Точная. Подробная. И так много деталей, действительно, легко будет сориентироваться. «Вот мы сейчас здесь». Золя прищурилась, стараясь разобрать надписи. Она была не таким уж и специалистом по языку Древних, вот если бы с ними пошла Амара – та бы совсем пропала от восторга…

      – «Зона сна», – неуверенно прочитала она. Улыбнулась стенам: – Да уж. Никогда бы не подумала, что в Лабиринте будет полноценная зона отдыха. Ну, как вы её представляли. На такой жесткой и гладкой поверхности не очень-то удобно спать… – Она обернулась к лежанке и заметила странный, волнистый узор на передней грани. Присмотрелась. Подсветила фонариком для надёжности. И обнаружила, что внутри этой призмы, в чёрной жиже, которую Золя прежде, в скудном свете ламп, принимала за обычное пленочное покрытие, закоченело тело. Кажется, кого-то из эсперов – рогов вроде не видно и профиль похож...

      Золю не вырвало только потому, что желудок был пуст ещё с прошлого раза.

       – Уууу… – тихонько взвыла она, пятясь к двери. – Ох, демоны, я спала на чьём-то гробу!

      Дверная автоматика тут же сработала и выпустила наружу. И, вывалившись в коридор, Золя едва не споткнулась о коробку.

      Обычную пластиковую коробку, белую с красным крестом перевязки – армейскую аптечку Лаврентии. Золя широко распахнула глаза, схватила её в руки, уже после подумав, что это могла быть ловушка, это наверняка должна была быть ловушка…

      Золя подняла взгляд и увидела в нескольких шагах от себя ещё одного эспера.

      Этот был младше нападавшего слепого. Подросток, лет пятнадцати, в том самом угловатом возрасте, когда они уже вытягиваются вверх и расправляют плечи, но ещё не успевают нарастить мускулы и бороды. У него были светлые, соломенного цвета волосы и синие глаза, ярко выделявшиеся на фоне загорелой, коричневато-серой кожи. На нём был бурнус пустынника с капюшоном, украшенным медными бусинами мониста, плотная, складчатая галабея, широкий пояс с небрежно подвешенной шибрией в ножнах, сапоги из дубленой драконьей кожи… в общем, это был мальчишка-пустынник, один-в-один, какими они должны выглядеть, только он был эспером и стоял перед ней, мягко улыбаясь, не у оазиса на ярмарке, а в коридоре Лабиринта.

      И это он, не кто-либо иной, принёс им под дверь аптечку Алексиса.

      Золя открыла было рот, чтобы то ли тихо спросить, то ли оглушительно заорать – она не успела решить, но пустынник приложил палец к губам, подмигнул, вроде бы что-то сказал негромко, усмехнулся и шагнул вбок, скрываясь за поворотом коридора. А Золя осталась стоять и прижимать к груди аптечку как драгоценный подарок. Она не рискнула пойти за ним следом. Вместо этого она вернулась, дождалась, пока закроется дверь, села спиной к саркофагу, зажала фонарик в зубах и начала быстро-быстро пересматривать пакеты с лекарствами, проверяя целостность упаковки и отбирая нужные.

 

 

* * *

      Всё время, пока Пол выделывался перед незнакомкой, Кас держал её на прицеле. Он не слишком рассчитывал на свою меткость: из-за постоянной нехватки патронов он мало тренировался, и даже на охоте они с братом предпочитали оружие ближнего боя. Но мама (вот она была действительно метким стрелком) обучила их азам, как сумела.

      И если бы женщина дёрнулась куда-нибудь не туда, или повела себя агрессивно, или попыталась заорать и привлечь внимание спутника, он бы убил её, не раздумывая и не обратив внимания на просьбу младшего. Ну, потому что – зачем вообще обращать внимание на подобную глупость?!

      – Я тебя ещё раз спрашиваю, – прошипел он, притягивая к себе Пола за плечи и сближая лица. – Что вот это вот только что было? Зачем? Нам же надо у них артефакт отобрать, а не довести невредимыми до Испытания! Какого демона ты отдал им аптечку?!

      Несколько долгих секунд Пол молчал, вслушиваясь в чужие эмоции. Потом улыбнулся и утешающе погладил брата по спине. Кас почувствовал, как с каждым касанием из него уходит раздражение, и только вздохнул.

      – Не злись, – сказал Пол. – Просто им было так больно и страшно, что я почти задыхался сам.

      – Ты? – от беспокойства Кас вцепился ему в плечи крепче, и брату опять пришлось забирать лишние эмоции. – Прости, я не подумал… это из-за этих двоих, из-за ранения?

      – Нет, – Пол качнул головой. – Из-за тех, кто внутри.

      Кас нахмурился.

      – Я не понимаю, – признался он.

      – Ты поймёшь, – Пол небрежно отмахнулся. – Это очень просто. Сейчас объясню.

 

 

* * *

      – Я почти уверена, – сказала Золя и воткнула в плечо эсперу иглу с обеззараживающим, от которого Алексис блаженно зашипел, – что он сказал: «Береги живых». Или «Берегись живых», – она нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить. – Но как бы он узнал, что я испугалась этой мумии? И понимаешь, я вообще-то не верю в призраков, но он…

      – Призраки нематериальны, – вклинился в её рассказ Алексис. – Призраки приносят только призрачные аптечки, потому что на самом деле, они просто образы…

      – … которые показывает нам подсознание, да-да, я понимаю. Но ты сам посуди. Откуда среди пустынников эсперы? Им же не за что их купить. И нет лабораторий для сопровождения, даже учёных своих нет, как?

      Она замолчала, оценивающе глядя на результаты своих действий. Неплохо. Ещё сутки можно не пугаться.

      – Так что или призрак, порождение Лабиринта, как тот первый. Или кто-то неучтённый из другого поселения, хотя как бы им удалось сохранить это в тайне… может, кассиец? Они хитрые.

      Алексис покачал головой.

      – Ты зря решила, что все эсперы посчитаны и подконтрольны. Считаешь, афера наших уполномоченных советников – исключение из правил? Каждый эспер – даже ребенок без артефакта – опасное оружие. Поселения пытаются успеть друг перед другом вырастить своего защитника, ради этого придумывают всякие дурацкие схемы обхода законов Хранителей… разве только напрямую не воруют друг у друга младенцев. Так что он может быть неучтённым, переодетым в пустынника, чтобы нельзя было определить принадлежность, если он погибнет.

      – Погибнет? – эхом переспросила Золя. Ей понравился мальчишка, он как-то с первого взгляда вызывал симпатию. Она представила его мёртвым, и её затрясло.

      – Да. – Алексис откинулся спиной на саркофаг, кажется, вид мертвеца позади его совершенно не смущал. – Ты, наверное, ещё не поняла, но само Испытание – не страшное и не слишком тяжелое. Дойти до нужного зала, убедить систему и артефакт, что он тебе действительно нужен, мысленно принести нечто вроде клятвы… Отлежаться, потому что выброс Силы всегда выматывает. И всё. Ты уже полноценный боец на защите человечества.

      – Тогда почему же не все его проходят… о боги! – до Золи начало постепенно доходить. Почему же ей раньше никто ничего не сказал?

      – Его не все проходят, потому что не все справляются с открывшейся возможностью. Наш слепой – скорее всего, один из таких. Ясновидящим, вообще, сложнее всех, слишком многое открывается сразу и давит на тебя вероятностями.

      – И телепатам, наверное…

      – Телепатов и эмпатов уничтожают раньше. От них очень сложно защищаться и невыгодно тренировать… их даже не доращивают до возраста прохождения Испытания.

      – О боги, – убитым голосом повторила Золя и инстинктивно обняла себя руками, будто пытаясь защититься от пугающего знания.

      – Но гораздо более опасны те, кто ждут эспера у Лабиринта. Да, проникнуть внутрь можно только с одноразовым кодом на поверхности неактивированного артефакта, его неоднократно пытались скопировать или расшифровать – безуспешно. Но можно ведь ждать снаружи. Как ждали нас. – Алексис вздохнул. – И это я виноват, что подставился. Я ждал прямого нападения, а не ловушки прямо на замке… был уверен, что если никто не сунулся на дороге, значит, сборы прошли незамеченными. Идиот.

      Золя ободряюще пожала ему здоровое плечо.

      – Ладно тебе уже. Надо думать, как быть дальше. Выходит, нас ждут к Испытанию один спятивший ясновидящий и один неучтённый подросток… их двое и нас двое, – она улыбнулась. – Силы почти равны. Тем более, мальчишка мог меня убить, но не стал этого делать, наоборот, вот, аптечку принёс.

      – Я не понимаю, зачем он это сделал.

      – Я тоже не понимаю. Может, это кто-то из союзников? Гонванец, например.

      – Я убил эспера гонванцев полтора года назад, – жестко проговорил Алексис. – Вряд ли они будут нам помогать здесь. У нас вообще не может быть союзников, пойми это!

      Золя подавленно замолчала.

      – И ещё одно. Ты ведь спускалась уже в сахару. Откуда у тебя такая уверенность, что там нет эсперов?

      – Спускалась. Зимой. Во время большой ярмарки. Я их изучала. Наша группа прожила рядом с ними почти месяц и не встретила ни одного эспера, только сказки и легенды.

      Алексис хмыкнул.

      – И Караванщика видела?

      – Да. Такая милая виверрида… – Алексис хмыкнул ещё раз, и Золя нахмурилась: – Что?

      – Караванщик – не она. Её муж. Эспер, который когда-то сбежал от Испытания, не войдя в Лабиринт. Карту и артефакт, с которым ты таскаешься, у них украли.

      – Ты?

      – Нет. Грэер. Тот самый гонванец. Мы столкнулись в пограничном конфликте, потом он преследовал меня над сахарой, и мы оба чуть не погибли. Эрмес-Караванщик подобрал нас, вылечил, а однажды ночью Грэер решил, что достаточно належался и ушёл, прихватив чужое. Я его догнал, и мы завершили нашу драку.

      – Ты отобрал украденное. Но не вернул? – Золя не могла решить, как к этому относиться. Вроде бы ужасные поступки, но за те недолгие часы, что они провели вдвоём, Алексис успел стать ей другом. – Ты действовал в интересах Лаврентии. Я, наверное, не могу тебя осуждать.

      – Я… – Алексис отвернулся и смотрел в угол. – Эрмес выглядел вполне счастливым и довольным жизнью там, где никто не ждал от него подвигов на благо родины. Зачем ему всё это? Только неприятности навлекать. И я тогда подумал, что если у нас будет ещё один артефакт, лаборатории купят у Хранителей ещё одного эспера.

      – Ты не хотел быть один, – понимающе прошептала Золя.

      Алексис кивнул:

      – Вроде того, – и удивленно охнул, когда Золя его обняла.

      – Пойдём, – сказала она, вскакивая на ноги. – Я чувствую, что нужно идти именно сейчас. Веришь?

      Эспер неуверенно пожал плечом и поднялся.

      – Верю. – И добавил невнятное: – У вас же сейчас одна кровь течёт.

      Золя его не поняла, но решила, что уточнит потом.

 

 

* * *

      Когда на горизонте показались клубы пыли от приближающейся к ним группы всадников, Эрмес уже знал, кто едет. И пусть он не был уверен, что эта встреча принесёт ему счастья, но всё равно вышел навстречу, чтобы приветствовать.

      – Кади, – он почтительно склонил голову и помог старухе выбраться из драконьего седла. – Я ждал нашей встречи и боялся её.

      Тысячелетняя растянула беззубый рот в улыбке.

      – Я знаю, мальчик, я знаю. Я никогда не приносила тебе радостных вестей. Прости старую. Но скажи лучше, ты отыскал то, что мы так ждали?

      – И даже больше, – медленно произнёс Эрмес и чуть отступил в сторону, подталкивая вперёд мальчишку-электрокинетика. Тот смерил кади хмурым взглядом, но отважно шагнул вперёд.

      – Ты, что ли, Тысячелетняя Ведьма?

      Даже кади опешила. Она не ожидала встретить здесь этого мальца, и ей пришлось сосредоточиться, чтобы посмотреть линии и решить, как реагировать.

      – Я, дитя, – улыбнулась она, наконец. – А как же называют тебя?

      – Дэврадж, – мальчик качнулся с пятки на носок и обратно. – Пол сказал, я смогу остаться в вашем племени.

      Тысячелетняя посерьёзнела:

      – Раз Пол сказал, значит, так и будет. Оставайся.

      – Погодите-ка, – ловко спрыгнув со своего дракона, вмешалась в разговор высокая женщина с ярко-синими кассийскими глазами и изящными витыми рогами. «Леда», – не без труда вспомнил имя Эрмес. – Ты видел Пол и Каса? Ты знаешь, где они?

      Дэврадж кивнул:

      – Они пошли в Лабиринт. Убили дока и остальных и пошли. Ух, они так круто их разделали!

      Леда подошла ближе, присела на корточки, чтобы быть на одном уровне с мальчиком, прищурилась:

      – Ты откуда? Какое поселение?

      – Ну… – Дэврадж замялся. – Аустрия? Но Пол сказал, мне не надо обратно…

      – Да, теперь не надо. А что вы здесь делали?

      – Ждали каких-то, – он пожал плечами. – Я делал ловушку. Сложную. Замок должен был остаться целым. У меня получилось.

      – А те…

      – Тоже в Лабиринт ушли. Док ругался. Но я ни при чём! Они сами!

      – Ясно, – кивнула Леда, улыбнулась с легкой грустью. – Конечно, ты не виноват. Ты хороший ребёнок.

      – Я почти взрослый, – заметил Дэврадж без обиды, просто желая напомнить. Женщина улыбнулась уже теплее:

      – Конечно. Извини меня, я в последнее время плохо вижу. – Поднялась на ноги, повернулась к Караванщику:

      – А вы их встретили, Эрмес?

      Он отрицательно покачал головой.

      – Я был бы и рад сказать вам что-то новое о них, но… – Эрмес перевёл взгляд на Тысячелетнюю. Хотя бы ей он может сообщить новость. – Кади. Бета затухает.

      – Слава звёздам! – выдохнула старуха с такой искренней радостью, которую он давно у неё не видел. – Всё сходится! Наконец-то! Ты слышала, девочка? Столько сил… не могу поверить… Она наконец-то сойдёт с орбиты!

      – Слышала, – кивнула Леда. – Но ведь это случится не при нашей жизни, верно? Разве что при твоей.

      Раздражение, сквозившее в голосе женщины, было ярким и оскорбительным. Эрмес неуверенно покосился на кади, которая, казалось, и не заметила выпада, затем обернулся к Росе и удивился, каким понимающим был её взгляд, обращённый к Леде.

      – Что важнее, – сказала Леда, щурясь и прикрывая глаза ладонью от алого закатного света, – там ведь у выхода тоже собралась неприятная компашка? Я плоховато вижу кто…

      – Гонванцы, – тут же подсказал Дэврадж, радуясь, что может быть полезным. И пояснил: – Мы с Эритом уже сползали, проверили.

      – Только проверили? – заинтересовалась кади. Дэврадж засопел.

      – Ну…

      Эрмес уже видел. Нет, не только. Забрались в самый лагерь, уволокли какой-то мешок… Эрит, предчувствуя гнев отца, юркнул Росе за спину.

      – Гонванцы, – понимающе кивнула Леда и сжала губы в тонкую нить. – Я должна глянуть ближе. Дэви, проведёшь меня?

      – Конечно! – мальчик буквально воспрянул духом.

      – Возьми сразу винтовку, – небрежно заметила кади. Леда развернулась к ней, непроизвольно сжав руки в кулаки, но Тысячелетняя только усмехнулась в ответ на невысказанную угрозу. – Возьми. В прицел будет виднее.

 

 

* * *

      Они шли по коридорам так осторожно, как только могли. Но несмотря на то, что идти ей было легче, чем тогда, по тропе в сахаре, Золю не оставляло ощущение, что всё повторяется. Здесь на них нападать не будут. А в финале?

      – Не понимаю, что здесь написано, – вздохнула она, пытаясь разобрать надписи на карте. – Какая ещё «компания»?  
Алексис дернул плечом:

      – Не знаю. Здесь много непонятного.

      – Амару бы сюда… – Золя в последний раз уточнила направление и свернула изображение на экране. – Ты мне не подскажешь, чего ждать от Испытания? Как подготовиться?

      – Никак, – эспер взял в руку нож обратным хватом и подошёл к самой двери, за которой находился нужный зал. – Прости. Я не знаю, как будет у тебя. Просто поверь в себя и свои возможности. Вспомни, как тебя предупреждали… как ты чувствовала опасность. Постарайся снова вызвать это ощущение, пожелай им управлять… наверное, только так.

      – Поняла, – кивнула Золя. – То есть не поняла, конечно, но… – Внутри опять поднималось волной предчувствие опасности. – Кстати, сейчас. Я думаю, нас там ждут.

      – Я в этом уверен, – кивнул Алексис. – Вытащи артефакт, сожми в ладони. Держись позади меня и ни за что не выпускай его из рук, поняла?

      Золя хотела ответить утвердительно, но горло сдавило страхом, и она смогла только пискнуть что-то неопределённое. Достала артефакт (простой цилиндр из метеоритного железа, довольно грубо отёсанный, почему из-за него столько шума?), стиснула в руке. Обернувшись на неё в последний раз, Алексис сжал зубы и шагнул вперёд.

      Дверь отъехала в сторону, и они увидели просторный зал – не чета прежним узким, затхлым коридорам. Под потолком заблестели, перемигиваясь разноцветные лампы, по стенам побежали длинные строчки знаков и символов. Подобные Золя уже видела, когда её привезли к Хранителям, чтобы совершить подселение чужого эмбриона, и как и тогда они только напугали, а не добавили ясности.

      И тут же навстречу поднялся слепой ясновидящий, до того сидевший на полу, в центре синего круга.

      – Вас приветствует система отбора кандидатов для экстрасенсорной синхронизации, – нежно пропела им электроника Лабиринта. – Благодарим вас за ваш выбор. Постарайтесь не волноваться и сосредоточиться. Я проведу оценку ваших способностей.

      – Точно, – неприятно усмехнулся ясновидящий. – Не волнуйтесь. Спокойно приготовьтесь к смерти.

      – Только приблизься к ней, – спокойно ответил Алексис. – И я вырву тебе горло.

      Слепой расхохотался:

      – Значит, умрёшь первым, – и шагнул к ним.

      Алексис прыгнул на него с ножом и, кажется, всё-таки достал, полоснул по груди сверху вниз, но ясновидящий успел ударить его в раненое плечо. Сцепившись, они покатились по полу. Золя отпрыгнула в сторону, прикрыла глаза и постаралась сосредоточиться на артефакте.

      Всё внутри неё выло и орало о том, что она не должна здесь находиться. И она даже представила себе дверь выхода из Лабиринта, хотя, конечно же, не видела её раньше. Но как Золя могла бы уйти сейчас? Бросить друга, бросить всякую надежду на успех?

      «Пожалуйста, – мысленно прошептала она, обращаясь к куску метеорита. – Пожалуйста. Нам очень нужно. Мне очень нужно. Просто немножечко больше сил, а? Сейчас. А потом я их отдам тому, кто родится».

      Секунды текли неимоверно долго. По стенам, по полу, по потолку плясали огни, откуда-то сбоку полилась нежная музыка – возможно, Лабиринт решил, что ей нужно помочь успокоиться?

      Но как тут успокоиться, когда она слышит звуки ударов, хрипы, победный хохот? «Пожалуйста!»

      – Оценка способностей – сорок пять процентов, – с лёгкой грустью сообщила система. – Недостаточно для синхронизации. Спасибо за попытку.

      – Что?! – Золя распахнула глаза, с ресниц сорвались и потекли по щекам слёзы. – Ах ты дрянь! Проверь ещё раз…

      – Бесполезно, – она почти слышала сочувствие в голосе слепого. Золя обернулась: он оставил лежащего навзничь Алексиса и сейчас уверенно шёл к ней. – Нет значит нет. Смиритесь, глупые. Ты всего лишь человек, а он ещё не родился.

      – Ну вот уж нет, – прошептала Золя. Бесполезный артефакт лежал в ладони удобно, как кастет, и когда он подошёл к ней, она резко развернулась и двинула его снизу в челюсть, а затем сразу в пах коленом. От второго удара слепой всё-таки увернулся, но не смог перехватить, и Золе этого хватило, чтобы отскочить от него и успеть добраться до Алексиса. По шее у него расплывались огромные багровые синяки, но он едва заметно моргнул, увидев её и пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд. Всё-таки живой.

      – Ни за что не смирюсь, – сообщила Золя монстру, не переставая двигаться вдоль периметра зала. – Сделаем ставку? Мои сорок пять процентов и глаза против твоих двухсот бесполезной херни. Кто выйдет из Лабиринта?

      – Дура, – удивлённо проговорил слепой, поворачиваясь вслед за ней. – Я не собираюсь выходить. Мне это не нужно. Я жду и уже почти дождался.

      Она перекинула артефакт из руки в руку, вытащила пистолет. Щёлкнула затвором.

      – Знаешь правило? – спросила она, отвлекая внимание противника. – Не уверен, что станешь стрелять, не доставай оружие. А я уже прицелилась.

      – Ты не попадёшь, – равнодушно отмахнулся монстр.

      – Проверим. Раз… два… пли!

      Она всё рассчитала верно и выстрелила полсекунды спустя, уже когда вниз полетела сорванная Алексисом балка. Но эта сволочь всё равно в последний момент отскочила, и пуля едва задела край лохмотьев его плаща. А вот Золе пришлось изворачиваться, чтобы не попасть под обломки.

      – Знаешь, что не попадёшь, – не стреляй, – наставительно передразнил её слепой и со всей силы пнул Алексиса в живот, так что бедняга скрутился в комок, теряя от боли остатки сознания. – Я его всё-таки убью, каким бы он ни был живучим. Тебе нужен урок.

      – Тварь, – Золя попятилась к дверям, пытаясь потянуть время до перезарядки и одновременно придумать, как вытащить Алексиса. Хорошо, что он всё-таки не умеет читать её мысли, а то бы уже орал про «брось меня и беги»…

      – Смотри, – слепой поднял нож Алексиса, провёл пальцем по лезвию. – Убивать надо быстро и уверенно. Не колеблясь. Ты так не умеешь, так что смотри.

      Он замахнулся. Золя заорала от страха, и слепой вдруг застыл, вслушиваясь. Она подумала, что опять сумела отвлечь его криком, но очень быстро поняла, что ошиблась.

      – Сам смотри, – улыбнулся мальчишка-пустынник, взял в свою – её руку с артефактом и как-то легко и ловко вытащил цилиндр из судорожно сжатых пальцев, она даже не сообразила, как отдала. – Научился пугать слабых, а свой страх куда денешь?

      Слепой зарычал, опуская голову и ещё больше становясь похожим на мифического зверя.

      – Вас приветствует система отбора кандидатов для экстрасенсорной синхронизации, – оживился голос Лабиринта. – Благодарим вас за ваш выбор. Постарайтесь не волноваться и сосредоточиться. Я проведу оценку…

 

 

* * *

      Золотистый смерч. Громады песка, сдвинувшиеся с места. Звёзды, затянутые тучами. Пение ветра в скалах. Сияющие молнии грозы.  
Грязный дождь, какого давно не видела прожаренная насквозь земля.

      Аэли рычал, пытаясь перекрыть весь этот шум, но понимал, что он грозит захлестнуть его с головой. Тут же потеряв интерес к слабакам, видящий сосредотачивался на своём основном противнике.

      – Я вижу тебя! – проревел Аэли и рванул вперёд.

      Но смерч не стоял на месте. Цепко сжимая артефакт в одной руке и свой короткий нож – во второй, он плавно скользил из стороны в стороны, отвлекая слух шелестом одежд. А ещё он говорил.

      – А я тебя слышу, – в голосе звенела хамская наглость юности. – Я слышу твой страх. Ты видишь слишком много…

      – Я вижу достаточно, – отрезал Аэли и попытался ударить или схватить, но поймал лишь лезвие, вспоровшее ладонь до кости.

      – … и ничего, – смерч бабочкой перепорхнул на камни расколотой балки. – Ты заперся здесь и не знаешь, что за горизонтом. Ты не знаешь, что в небе. Не видишь звёзд и не можешь протянуть к ним руку.

      – Не смей тянуть свои руки к звёздам!

      Смерч рассмеялся. Аэли увернулся от резкого броска и с силой ударил в бок, отбрасывая противника к стене, как пушинку, сбивая песок. Но уже через мгновение тот опять плясал перед ним, дразня и изматывая.

      – Ты пустынная тварь, ты смерч и порождение смерти. Ты не должен был появиться на свет!

      – Но я здесь, – смеялся смерч, обдавая теплом и невыносимым снисхождением.

      – Ты должен был умереть в одиночестве, нелепый никому не нужный младенец, рыдающий от страха и боли, – Аэли ударил, целясь в улыбку, но так и не сумел её смазать.

      – Но я здесь.

      – Тебя должна была пожрать пустыня, как она сжирает всех своих детей…

      – Но я всё равно здесь, – кинжал укусил под ребра и застрял, а видящий перехватил противнику руку и с удовольствием вслушался в хруст костей.

      – Ты всего лишь песчинка, одна из многих, – Аэли сплюнул вспузырившуюся на губах кровь. – Ты ничего не сможешь сделать!

      – Но ты меня боишься, верно? – выдохнула пустыня сквозь острые зубы. – Ты ведь видишь не только мою смерть, – от этих слов по спине пробежался мерзкий, липкий страх, собрался в подвздошье и сдавил. Противник резко ударил по запястью второй рукой, ребром артефакта. Аэли разжал хватку, тут же пытаясь поймать вновь, но песок просыпался сквозь пальцы, ускользая.

      – Ты видишь свою. Смотри, – ублюдок внезапно бросился вперёд, вцепился сам, будто обнимая и при этом танцуя, разворачиваясь вместе с ним на месте, и Аэли действительно увидел свою смерть – но всего лишь на долю секунды раньше, чем услышал звук выстрела и почувствовал острую иглу боли, проникающую сквозь спину к сердцу.

      – Оценка способностей – сто пять процентов, – услышал он бездушный приговор этому миру. – Синхронизация заранее признана успешной. Пожалуйста, приготовьтесь, начинаю преобразование усилителя.

      Песчинка, сорвавшаяся с дюны, увлекла остальных за собой, и пески затянули свою ужасающую победную песню, – вот каким был последний образ, увиденный Аэли.

 

 

* * *

      Золя никогда не думала, что способна убить человека. И от меткости это не зависело. Бить насмерть – совсем не то, что стрелять по мишеням. Наверное, этот ужасный ясновидящий был прав. Убивать надо быстро и уверенно. И где она, а где уверенность? Она даже до последнего не знала, в кого из дерущихся попадёт!

      Она бросила взгляд на сцепившийся клубок тел. Слепой навалился на пустынника, в последних конвульсиях пытаясь его достать и придушить. Затем перевела взгляд на всё так же лежащего в отдалении Алексиса и на деревянных ногах пошла к нему.

      – Как ты? – прошептала она, осторожно переворачивая эспера на спину. – Можешь не отвечать, вижу, что ужасно. А я в порядке. Только очень устала, и меня всю трясёт. Я хочу домой. Взять книжку с полки. Выпить чая с коржиками. Лекс, ты любишь сахарные коржики? Я тебя обязательно накормлю.

      Золя несла чушь, пытаясь успокоить себя и его, одновременно помогая Алексису сесть. Кажется, он лишился пары зубов. И под рёбрами – один сплошной синяк. И его тоже колотило, только не от страха, а от настоящей боли.

      – Сейчас, – заверяла Золя. – Сейчас-сейчас. Мы рюкзак бросили у входа, я найду там обезболивающее.

      Алексис не отвечал, неотрывно глядя в центр зала, где садился мальчишка, неловко выворачивая сломанную руку.

      – … присяга принята, – пропела система Лабиринта. – Человечество гордится вами и вашим выбором поставить свои способности на службу миру и благополучию.

      Артефакт всё ещё был у эспера в левой ладони, только он уже не выглядел, как простой цилиндр. Он словно плавился, протекал сквозь пальцы, скапывая и принимая новую форму.

      – Серьга, – удивилась Золя вслух. Длинная нить, на которой поблескивали круги и полумесяцы, острый крючок на хвосте. Мальчишка рассматривал её с изумлением, как ребёнок – подаренную игрушку, и отчего-то Золя ему совершенно не завидовала. Хотя казалось бы, это же был её… их артефакт, а он смог его активировать, когда она не смогла.

      Нет, Золе абсолютно не было жаль этой потери. Дотянуть бы до дома…

      Вот у Алексиса были другие мысли. Нож, выбитый слепым у него из рук, медленно развернулся и нацелился лезвием на пустынника. Золя заметила, положила ладонь на его запястье, пытаясь успокоить, остановить удар, и вздрогнула, когда в затылок уткнулось холодное дуло чужого оружия.

      – Не стоит, – сказал кто-то за её спиной. – Только шевельни… хоть что направь против моего брата, и я прострелю твоей женщине голову.

      Золя даже испугаться не успела, так удивилась, такой безумной надеждой отозвалась угроза в её сердце!

      – Брата? – прохрипел не менее изумлённый Алексис.

      – Брата, – подтвердил говоривший, и Золя не выдержала, развернулась, чтобы проверить.

      И в самом деле, рядом с ней стоял человек. Рога, копыта, горизонтальные черточки зрачков – всё, как у людей. И упрямство вполне человеческое – растерявшись в первое мгновение, он тут же пришёл в себя и уткнул дуло пистолета ей в лоб.

      И возраст совпадал с возрастом эспера, впавшего в транс синхронизации. И на вид – он тоже был пустынник…

      – Не может быть, – выдохнула Золя, а Алексис эхом вторил ей:

      – Не может быть! Вы же… вас же…

      – Убивают, – подсказал им человеческий подросток и ухмыльнулся. – Официально – мы не жизнеспособны, да? Неофициально – мы монстры ещё большие, чем вы. Но мама говорит, это всё глупости. Просто им удобнее, чтобы вы были одиночками. Люди сильнее, когда вместе. Когда им есть, кого защищать… Вот и всё.

      – Что же ты не помог брату там? – едко уточнил Алексис, и мальчишка ощутимо погрустнел.

      – Боялся помешать! И промазать. Но, – он вновь нахмурился, – сейчас-то я уже не промахнусь. Так что сиди и не рыпайся.

      – Сопляк, – прошипел Алексис, и на этом моменте Золю затрясло всерьёз. Так, что даже угрожавший её убить озадаченно отодвинул пистолет.

      – П-п-прекратите! – выпалила она, дрожа и заикаясь. – Какие же в-вы глупые, в-все! З-зачем так? Кругом сплошное в-враньё, дурацкие т-тайны, д-древние д-дебилы, л-ла… л-лабиринты! – По её щекам опять покатились слёзы, и Алексис с мальчишкой растерянно переглянулись. – У в-всех есть планы на мою смерть, на смерть моих детей, всё расписали, никого не забыли, да?! Да пропади он пропадом этот лабиринт, этот ваш ковчег с мертвецами, из-за которого убивают живых! Почему вам всё равно? Почему меня никто не предупреждал, что так будет?! Демоны вас забери, да я же никогда не хотела ничего особенного! Я просто хотела помочь! – она зажмурилась, безуспешно пытаясь остановить вернувшуюся истерику, и пробормотала обречённо: – Я просто хотела, чтобы меня любили!

      Рядом с ней внезапно оказался младший эспер. Сел рядом. Алексис протестующе зашипел, но он осторожно коснулся её ладони.

      – Но они же тебя любят, – сказал он, с лёгкой, чуть недоуменной улыбкой. – Не слышишь? Я могу передать…

      – Не… – начал говорить Алексис, но она уже успела кивнуть. Эспер («Эмпат», – вспомнила правильный термин Золя) сжал её пальцы чуть крепче.

      И её окатило утешающим теплом. Тысячей солнечных лучей – не обжигающих, но согревающих и оттого желанных. Требовательных, эгоистичных, волнующихся. Бьющихся внутри едва слышным стуком.

      Они, действительно, очень её любили. Золя плыла в тёплом море, и все проблемы отступали, и боль уходила. Даже отголоски страха ослабили железные тиски.

      Неужели всё так и есть?

      – Они будут любить тебя всегда, – сказал эмпат и, чуть покачнувшись от слабости, поднялся на ноги, встал рядом с братом, непохожий и похожий на него одновременно. К счастью, тот уже спрятал пистолет, больше сосредоточившись на том, чтобы аккуратно зафиксировать экспресс-шиной сломанную руку второго.

      – Не забивай ей голову, – хмуро буркнул Алексис.

      – Не завидуй, – усмехнулся эмпат. – То, что у кого-то есть семья, не лишает тебя возможности завести свою, верно?

      Золя всё ещё сидела, как оглушенная, часто моргала и гладила живот. «Их двое, – думала она. – Они меня любят. Они могут оба выжить и вот точно так же стоять рядом, плечом к плечу».

      Эмпат подождал немного, пока она хоть немного придёт в себя, а затем протянул какой-то футляр.

      – Это твоему. Видящий собирал неактивированные артефакты с убитых и таскал с собой, на ремне. Я забрал. Этот – для твоего сына.

      – Он принадлежит кому-то убитому...

      – Ему уже всё равно, – мальчишка-человек выразительно фыркнул. – Беречь надо живых.

      – Да, – неуверенно согласилась Золя, раскрывая футляр с точно таким же, один в один, цилиндром, как тот, что расплавился в пальцах эмпата. Хотя нет. Символы ключа другие. Значит ли это, что однажды её ребёнок так же шагнёт в двери Лабиринта? А она? Останется снаружи, сходить с ума от беспокойства.

      – Не переживай так. Мама говорит, – эмпат тепло улыбнулся, вспоминая, - всё можно исправить, кроме смерти. Вы столько прошли и вы выжили. И столько ещё впереди… Вот что главное.

      Золя подняла взгляд. Шары и полумесяцы уже серебристо колыхались у шеи мальчишки, цепляли соломенные волосы. На мочке темнела бусинка запекшейся крови.

      – Да, – повторила она и спрятала артефакт к себе. – Мальчики, подайте аптечку, а? Я боюсь, что Лекс упадёт, если я отпущу его хоть на секунду.

 

 

* * *

      – И сколько ты артефактов забрал? – полушепотом уточнил Кас, когда они отошли от парочки лаврентийцев на достаточное расстояние.

      – Шесть, – улыбнулся Пол. Кас чувствовал невыносимое самодовольство брата,и оно ужасно его смешило. Новый воин на службе человечества? Всё в порядке, такой же самоуверенный придурок, как и остальные. – Ты хочешь спросить, зачем я отдал им один?

      Кас хмыкнул:

      – Нет, я уже понял. Это как с аптечкой было. Задел на будущее. На добро отвечают добром и стреляют в спину твоим врагам, а не тебе, но… ты что, с самого начала знал?

      – Не знал, – Пол на мгновение прижался лбом к его плечу, и бусины просительно звякнули. Брат устал. Кас обнял его, прижимая к себе крепче, потёр пальцами нахмуренный лоб. – Но если они решат остаться с нами, это всё равно будет наш артефакт.

       – А если вернутся к своим?

      – Им всё равно нужно будет чем-то откупиться от своих властей. Чтобы потом вернуться к нам, с подросшим эспером, – Пол усмехнулся. – Помнишь, когда Караванщик обнаружил пропажу артефакта, ни он, ни кади не переживали? Они видели его путь. Я не вижу, и, – он глянул на женщину, склонившуюся над своим спутником и старательно обрабатывающую его раны, – она ещё не решила сама. Но она хороший человек, который не забывает добра. Мама когда-то тоже не сразу поняла, что надо бежать, но решилась ведь? Так и она.

      Он отстранился, и вдвоём они подошли к лаврентийцам, чтобы помочь с перевязкой рёбер.

      – Там снаружи, у выхода, – небрежно, будто между делом, сообщил Пол, – вас ждут человек десять. Вдвое больше, чем ждали у входа. Не агрессивные и не боятся… ваши?

      – Наверное, – женщина оживилась, но мрачный эспер помрачнел ещё больше:

      – Нет. Нас никто не должен был встречать. Планировалось, что мы вызовем ховер и вернёмся, не привлекая внимания.

      – Тогда будьте готовы к сюрпризам, – фыркнул Кас. Во взгляде эспера можно было прочитать: «Не учи меня жить, сопляк!» – но он промолчал, и Кас тоже удержался от комментариев. Он взглянул на брата, уточнил:

      – Мы выйдем вместе с ними?

      – Медленно и осторожно, – кивнул Пол. – Вам не помешала бы пара костылей. Или посох.

      – Себе ищи, – буркнул лаврентиец и заработал укоризненный взгляд от своей спутницы. «Она понравится маме», – с усмешкой подумал Кас, подставляя ему плечо. Эспер попробовал возмутиться, но он только ехидно осклабился, пресекая эти попытки:

      – Чего? Не будешь же ты виснуть на усталой беременной женщине?

      – Ты заметил, что она беременна…

      – Да даже слепой заметил бы, – Кас увидел, что Пол прячет улыбку, и тайком показал ему кулак. Хорошо-хорошо, он даже не догадывался, и брату пришлось объяснять, но у неё же ещё не видно живота, а сверхъестественное чутье есть не у каждого, знаете ли…

      – Ты бы ни за что её не убил, тогда... – пробормотал лаврентиец.

      – Да уж, скорее тебя, – честно признал Кас. – Но угрожай я тебе – ты бы не повёлся.

      Эспер глянул на него исподлобья и согласно кивнул.

      Они медленно двинулись к выходу, Пол – впереди, за ним Кас с опирающимся на его плечо лаврентийцем, и последней – женщина, упрямо вцепившаяся в полупустой рюкзак и заявившая, что вполне в силах его нести.

      – Что-то вас многовато, – вместо приветствия недоуменно сказала другая женщина, невысокая и довольно красивая, встречающая их у входа. Она была человеком, и позади неё тоже стояли люди – удивлённые и настороженные. И все в плащах, хотя вечер только начался и воздух был жарковат. Кас с эспером переглянулись.

      Да, так и есть. Погоны прячут.

      – Это вас многовато, – усмехнулся Пол. – И цвета смешанные.

      – Какого демона… – пробормотала встречающая, хмурясь всё больше.

      – Амара? – удивленно спросила лаврентийка. Улыбнулась, шагнула вперёд: – Амара! Как ты тут…

      Кас дернул её за локоть, заставляя отступить назад.

      – Какого демона, капитан? – спросил эспер. – Вас тут быть не должно. Ещё и в сомнительной компании.

      – Это тебя тут быть не должно, тупой монстр, – выплюнула оскорбление Амара. – Я надеялась, что аустрийцы тебя кончат, но видно, зря. Золь! – она повернулась к лаврентийке и протянула. – Поехали. Я вижу, что ты устала и тебе нужна помощь.

      – Куда поехали? – тихо уточнила Золя.

      – К нам.

      – В Гонвану? – понимающе откликнулся эспер, и в подтверждение его слов, будто случайно, с плеч ближайшего к ним человека слетел на землю плащ, обнажая серую с серебром офицерскую форму чужого поселения.

      – Ты что? – ошарашенно выдохнула Золя. – Продала нас гонванцам?

      – Пф! – фыркнула Амара. – Не глупи. Это Бонгани тебя продал аустрийцам, обменял на деньги на новые исследования. Или вот док – чуть не продал Кассии, но я перекупила. А я всегда только своему поселению служила.

      – У тебя даже акцент прорезался, после лишнего бокала… но я никогда не думала…

      – Просто ты хорошая, дурочка, – снисходительно улыбнулась Амара. – Могла бы донести и награду получить, а ты молчала и верила в мои сказки про бабку из Гонваны. Ладно. Пойдём. Хватит с тебя потрясений. Я знаю, что у вас ничего не получилось, у вас и не могло получиться, вся эта глупость – чистой воды интрига Бонгани с подачи аустрийских нанимателей. Я не знаю, поймали его или всё-таки нет, но глупость же. Так что пойдём.

      – И что будет с артефактом? И с нами?

      – Он у тебя? Да, вижу, ты молодец! Артефакт наш, он принадлежал нам с самого начала, не так ли? – она ухмыльнулась эсперу. – Грэер успел доложить о находке до того, как ты ударил ему в спину.

      – О находке, – выразительно хмыкнул Кас, но женщина не обратила на него внимания.

      – Поэтому мы вас с артефактом забираем домой. Кстати, командир сказала, что поймёт, если ты решишь избавиться от ублюдков внутри. Если выносишь до конца, будет просто великолепно, но мы и вычистить тебя сможем, тихо и без шума. Будешь жить с нами, спокойно заниматься своими малыми этносами и никакой больше связи с монстрами.

      – Они не монстры, – грустно проговорила Золя. – Монстры – это те, кто подставляют друзей под удары и на них зарабатывают.

      Амара улыбнулась в ответ:

      – Я же говорю, ты хорошая. Таких мало. Пойдём, подруга, не хочу применять силу.

      – Она никуда с вами не пойдёт, пока я жив, – сказал лаврентиец. Его суровый и решительный тон как-то совершенно не вязался с измученным видом.

      – Делов-то! – рассмеялась Амара. – Тебе давно пора сдохнуть. Вы с Грэером не всё выяснили, кажется, так что я окажуему услугу и отправлю тебя на разговор. Бродяжек я не знаю, могу отпустить, если не будут мешаться. Вы же не будете? – она неприятно глянула на Каса, в упор, и ему тут же захотелось раскроить ей череп пополам. – Вас четверо, двое раненых и одна беременная против нас, десятерых.

      – Нет, – покачал головой Пол. – Ты неправильно считаешь. Нас четверо, вас десятеро, а за дюной шесть десятков лучших воинов нашего племени. И снайпер в скалах.

      – Блефуешь, пацан? – удивилась Амара.

      – Нет, – спокойно ответил Пол. – И если ты желаешь добра подруге – а я слышу, что желаешь, просто по-своему – ты сейчас развернёшь свой отряд и спокойно улетишь отсюда. И доложишь, что эти двое просто не вышли из Лабиринта. И все твои люди это подтвердят. Иначе из этой долины не выйдет никто.

      Гонванка нахмурилась:

      – А ты хамишь. Хамишь и блефуешь. Мы проверяли перед тем, как ставить лагерь, здесь никого не было.

      – Мой народ – многочислен, как песок, и так же незаметен для вас, – усмехнулся Пол. – Но он вас засыплет и похоронит.

      – Майор… – негромко позвал Амару стоявший рядом офицер. – Кажется, он говорит правду, Крей видел… и ребята боятся.

      – Да хоть трижды правду! – гонванка даже не обернулась. – Пацан, а ты ведь тоже монстр, только здешний. Ещё и ублюдочный телепат…

      – Эмпат, – вежливо поправил её Пол.

      – Пока твоё стадо появится из-за дюн, мы успеем уйти. Так что я, пожалуй, – она достала пистолет и демонстративно щёлкнула затвором предохранителя, – тебя тоже убью.

      Кас насторожился и перехватил топор поудобнее. Сейчас будет драка. Но почему брат и не думает уклоняться? Даже не отступит? О чём он думает, вообще?

      А Пол покачал головой:

      – Твои люди боятся. И ты. Тебе ведь не хочется терять друга.

      – Да плевала я на друзей! – заорала взбешённая Амара и наставила на Пола дуло пистолета. Эспер-лаврентиец подался вперёд, швырнул в неё нож, но его отбил прикрывший Амару офицер.

      И всё же она чуть не рухнула на песок. И когда офицер, что поймал её, поддерживая за плечи, поднял взгляд на равнодушного застывшего Пола, стало заметно, как быстро пропитывается кровью ткань её плаща.

      – Ты не блефовал, – сказал офицер. – Ты…

      Из-за дюны наконец-то выехал Эрмес и сопровождающие его охотники. Кас радостно помахал им рукой.

      – Уходите, – сказал Пол офицеру. – Пока мы отпускаем. Их здесь не было, а вы пострадали в стычке с аустрийцами. Всех убили и отступили. И быстрее. Пока майор без сознания, вы принимаете решения и за неё, в том числе. А я слышу, что вы дорожите её жизнью.

      – Мы уходим, – кивнул офицер и махнул своим, чтобы помогли перенести Амару к скрытому в скалах транспортнику.

      Лаврентиец смотрел им вслед, долго, почти не моргая, а затем перевёл взгляд на Каса и тихо сказал:

      – Ты знаешь, то, что он делает… считывает. Внушает… он, и правда, настоящее чудовище.

      – Идеальное чудовище, – согласился Кас, не скрывая гордости. – Именно тот, кто нужен нам, чтобы победить.

      Пол даже не обернулся к ним, но Кас почувствовал, что брат слышал этот разговор и улыбнулся. Их лучшее в мире чудовище.

      Разве нет?

 

 

***

      Она повесила винтовку за спину и медленно спустилась вниз. Дэврадж побежал вперёд, ловкой ящеркой прыгая по камням; ему хотелось поскорее добраться до «братиков». Леде тоже хотелось, но она не торопилась. Ей было неспокойно, и она не хотела, чтобы сын услышал.

      «Бедное моё солнышко», – думала Леда, даже не пытаясь прорваться сквозь обступивших Пола охотников. Тысячелетняя тоже стояла там и шамкала очередное бесценное пророчество. Леда слышала редкие долетающие слова и фразы, но не вслушивалась: в лагере мальчики ей всё расскажут. Когда она отплачется и заварит чаю.

      Кас будет сперва мямлить, побаиваясь её осуждения, но потом разойдётся и начнёт хвастаться. Как всегда. Пол будет задумчиво улыбаться, вставлять уточнения, подставлять затылок под поглаживание. Окутывать своей беззаветной любовью. Как всегда.

      А вдруг не будет? Ей так отчаянно хотелось оттянуть перемены, что внутри всё скручивалось в болезненный комок.

      Они все ждали, что Пол станет их Светочем. Перевесят на её мальчика свои проблемы, свои страхи и мечты. Леде хотелось орать: оглянитесь! Он ещё слишком юн! И вдруг это не он? Разве не может им стать кто-нибудь другой? Почему именно её мечтательное счастье, её всёпонимающая радость, её маленький личный свет должен стать маяком для всех?

      Она знала, что Пол пожмёт плечами и скажет: ну, кто-то же должен. Знала, что внутри его будет разрывать на части от гордости и самодовольства. Знала, что пока что его все любят и все берегут, но что будет через год? Через пять или десять? Сможет ли он лавировать между столькими людьми? Куда их поведёт?

      Обещая следовать за ним, охотники опускались на колени, приносили присягу. Пол не выглядел растерянным, но Леда готова была поспорить, что в глубине синих глаз плещется страх. «Ты осознаешь всю ответственность, которую принимаешь?» – мысленно спросила она у сына и сама же себе ответила: «Вряд ли!»

      Кас, маячивший рядом с братом, колебался, размышлял: не надо ли и ему склониться в поклоне? Леда издалека показала ему кулак, и слава звёздам – он всё понял, остался стоять ровно. Дэврадж потоптался рядом, а потом просто обнял Пола за ногу и так замер. Интересно, Дэви уже поделился своей уверенностью в том, что гонванцы не долетят до нужной им базы? Леде хотелось бы оценить реакцию свежеизбранного вождя, ведь он-то обещал противникам безопасное отступление...

      – Я прошу меня простить, – услышала она робкий голос и обернулась. Девушка-лаврентийка, та самая, что вышла из Лабиринта вместе с Полом, Касом и ещё одним эспером, сейчас стояла напротив и неуверенно оглядывалась. – У вас не найдётся немного воды и… может, врача?

      Леда кивнула:

      – Конечно. – Эспер за спиной у девушки сидел, привалившись спиной к белёсым камням – и цвет его лица мог поспорить в бледности с любым из них. – Сейчас принесу, здесь колодец недалеко. Вы останетесь с нами?

      Девушка обернулась к эсперу, покачала головой:

      – Я ещё не решила. Но я хочу, чтобы они выжили… все трое.

      Леда непонимающе нахмурилась, а потом, когда до неё дошло, охнула и порывисто обняла лаврентийку.

      – Оставайтесь столько, сколько нужно! Сейчас найду вам лекаря.

      – Спасибо огромное, – ошарашенно прошептала та, а потом ещё долго смотрела ей вслед; Леда чувствовала спиной её взгляд и улыбалась. Надо задержать их здесь подольше. Тогда у них будет ещё один эспер, рождённый в сахаре.

      И Полу будет легче.


End file.
